Archangel
by kylele25
Summary: Gary Pheunomic was not the average Faunus. He is a member of the Four Horsemen, the group of leaders elected to defend Beacon from any and all disasters. However, when both him and his Ex, Ruby Rose, are forced to join together, he's seriously regretting it. NOTE: 3rd Story Arc, new description! Also, check out "Oblivion" and "Blood Rose" before reading this, as things tie up.
1. Beginning of the End

See, Gary Pheunomic was not like the average Faunus.

His mother was a Crow Faunus, descending from a rather poor family of fishers in Vale, whilst his father was an Eagle Faunus and a Hunter, living in the upper class section of the city of Vale. Gary wasn't born like other Fauna, because as he was being born, 4 wings, two bright, white, Eagle wings, and two dark, black, Crow wings spawned from the child's back. treated as an abomination during his life by everyone on Vytal, he became bitter.  
His heart filled with hatred, constantly angry and frustrated, with only these words to describe it."My heart is a void, Mom."  
He claimed."And every time, every time someone throws an insult,  
or even worse, rocks, and Dust at me, the void grows bigger."His mother started to look worried."The only thing that keeps the void from devouring my heart and breaking my mind are my friends,  
Mom. They always seem to stop it from spreading, but never being able to stop it at the source.I am lonely, Mother. No one else can feel and realize my pain. And I have accepted it."

On more current news, Gary walked up to the front of the Academy of Beacon for his first day of school. He tucked his wings inside of his jacket as always and was about to enter the doors, until he heard an explosion.  
Gary looked behind him and saw a girl in red and black and a...Beautiful girl in white."Should I go...Wait, no, she's angry right now. And yes, I knew you were there the whole time."A figure in a trench coat, a dress undershirt and dress pants suddenly appeared out of the light behind him. "Ugh, you need to stop getting stronger, Gary. I was totally going to push you into her, except for the fact she's a bitch."

"Yochi, when are you going to mature? Every girl is a bitch. It's just that some keep it hidden better than others."Gary said with a bitter tone."So,  
every girl is a bitch, eh?" Gary spun around to see a fist slamming into his face, and he could've sworn he swallowed a tooth.  
"Yes Rhea, every girl is a bitch." and he then grabbed Rhea's arm and flung her over his shoulder."Heh. Calm down,  
Gary." Said the tall blonde girl. "If I really wanted to damage you, you would be screaming your head off right now like always." Gary sighed. "That's not funny, Rhea. Don't forget that "Jokes" are what made me think my own thoughts in the first place."

The two friends of Gary had been with him for a long time, and were the only ones other than his family to stand up for him. Yochi did it by either slitting the male throat or by sleeping with the female, and Rhea just decided to beat the crap out of everyone who made fun of him. They were a strange batch of friends,  
but surpisingly normal at the same time. Rhea Wesson came from a prestigious military family, and stood at 6.8", and could bench press 500 lbs. Her hammer, Terra Metal, was used in the first battle against the Grimm, and kept itself as powerful as it once was. Yochi Valdazian was a complicated person. He is the sole heir to the Valdazian Dust corporation, selling and producing mainly crystal dust,unlike their biggest competitors, the Schnee Dust company, who sold powdered dust instead. Yochi uses a Katana with a bizarre twist;  
the metal can change density, shape, and size, and still remains the same for impossible feats to the average weapon. The weapon was named Nikita, a Russian name for "People's Victory."

"Oh shit." Gary exclaimed, "YOU BASTARDS MADE ME LATE FOR CLASS!" and he dashed off. Yochi and Rhea were walking at a leisurely pace together, along with a redheaded girl, who they decided to talk to. Rhea spoke first."Hello!"  
The redhead girl replied in a similiar fashion, except louder."HELLO!" she yelled. Yochi's ears were ringing,"AGH,  
geez woman, calm down." The redhead girl blushed in embarassment and simply said,"Oh, sorry, my names Pyrrha. Nikos."

Gary made it to class, where he burst open the door so fast that everyone screamed. He said,"Sorry, sorry." But everyone was pointing at him and whispering. He was confused for a moment, until he flapped his wings."Oh...Crap. Forgot to fold these..." Gary here was considered an extremely, near impossible type of Faunus.

He was dubbed as an "Archangel" Faunus, the last one murdered by the criminal witch Cinder Fall. Archangels are meant to be feared, as while their wings are unfolded, they can move at Mach 6 speed, ground and air, and have significantly increased strength, enough for the average infant to carry a fully populated Airship. Killing an Archangel would result in the energy flowing into another person's body seamlessly. However, they cannot control their strength, as they do not gain wings, but do gain Dust powers unknown to even the highest Dust specialist. Professor Port immediately spoke out, in a deep, serious voice."Put. Those. Away. NOW." Even Gary, who would usually try to rip the person saying it in half, hesitated for a moment, and folded his wings into his jacket as usual.

"Now,class." He said as if nothing happened."Before we were rudely interrupted," I stand corrected."We were talking about the Death Stalker. The Death Stalkers are one of the most powerful Grimm ever made, and are invulnerable at various points.  
Now, does anyone know the weak points?"A hand was raised. "Yes?"  
Professor Port said, somewhat doubtfully."The Death Stalker is only vulnerable at it's eyes. No armor is at the eyes whatsoever,  
leaving them defenseless. Another way to defeat the stalker is by dismembering their stingers and using it as a weapon, as it is the only thing capable of breaking it's skin.""Oh-ho! Good job young lady! Now what was your name again?" The redhead girl stood up and said "The name is Argentina, sir. Argentia Monroe."  
Gary simply sighed."An Owl Faunus. Geek." The person next to him, a man in a green jacket with black hair and a pink highlight,  
said this."And you're an Archangel. A monster."

Gary was patiently waiting outside of the office of Ozpin, the headmaster of the school. Ozpin invited him in and gave him a cup of coffee. As he passed the coffee, Gary started drinking and Ozpin started talking."This is your first day, and ALREADY a child's jaw is dislodged. Care to explain yourself?"


	2. Emerald in the Rough

Yochi and Rhea walked in just in time to see Gary get carried off by Professor Port to Ozpin's office. Yochi was about to ask what happened, but saw Ren getting taken to the nurses office, and stopped. As the Professor was gone, the entire classroom suddenly became paper planes, spitwads, pushing people over desks, you name it. Rhea, apart of a military family with high discipline, was noticably tensing up and resisting the urge to release her anger."Rhea, it's fine. The professor can take care of it." He said."I know that, but this is-" A paper plane landed on Rhea's head."THAT'S IT! ALL OF YOU DICKWADS BETTER BE INSIDE OF YOUR DESKS OR THIS HAMMERS GOING TO BREAK YOUR LITTLE FUCKING SKULLS TO PIECES!" She screamed, drawing her hammer and breaking all of the glass in the room with her voice.  
Everybody froze for a moment, and dashed for their seats as fast as possible. Professor Port returned to the classroom. "What's this? Everybody is in their seats? That's a first. Except for you, miss Wesson. Didn't being in a military family teach you some common school rules?" Rhea was controlling her anger while some people were giggling. She reassured those people giggling with a "head slice" motion with her hands."And now, open your textbooks to chapter 12, where we shall learn about the rare mole types of Grimm..."

Gary and Ozpin sat at the office table, Glynda Goodwitch standing in the background. "Ah, well, you see..." Gary started. "I have a bit of an anger problem. I've been insulted and rejected my entire life due to my status as the Archangel Faunus, so if someone insults me like that, I kind of...Lose it."Ozpin simply nodded his head."Go on."  
Gary looked confused."Go on with what? That's really all that there is to it." Ozpin sighed. "Assassins have came after you, haven't they?" Gary shuddered, but responded truthfully.  
"Yes, there has been. Some of them White Fang, and some of them were DCC." Ozpin suddenly stopped drinking his coffee. "How do you know about the DCC? That isn't exactly common knowledge."  
Gary pretended to ponder about it. "Mom told me. She told me that the Dust Control Corporation were going to come after me to harvest my powers. I didn't let that happen. I held my own for years, and I still have suspicions that members are in this school, but I have no choice if I want to become a Hunter." Ozpin looked amused, and Glynda flinched everytime the DCC was mentioned."And why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gary's face brightened up.  
"So I can prove to the world that I am not a monster. That I have been lead astray by the WORLD. And that I have nothing to do with being a monster." Ozpin chuckled."And how did you manage to defeat members of the DCC?" Gary smiled an ominous smile."By ripping them to pieces, sir. See this Coyote pack?"  
He pointed to his back. "This isn't a Coyote pack." The Coyote pack suddenly started moving around, forming a greatsword,  
brown and black, with the weapon looking more like an oversized chainsaw rather than a greatsword. "This," Gary said. "Is the Soul Shredder." The weapon was a sight to behold as Gary pushed a button and it morphed into a crossbow with the barrel of a Gatling gun, using the sawblades as the rapid firing system. Ozpin simply stared at it, saying nothing."You are dismissed, Gary.  
You may leave. No punishment will be bestowed upon you this time, but don't do this ever again."

Gary entered his dorm to see Argentina, Yochi, and Rhea in there as well. "Group dorms? Oh great. I hate sleeping with other people. Wait. That came out wrong."  
Argentina did a little chuckle, along with Yochi. "Welcome to Beacon, Gary. Welcome to Beacon." Argentina said. Everybody woke up in the morning for an annoucement. "Will all first year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." They all got dressed and went to Beacon cliff. They came in time to hear Glynda Goodwitch. "Now I'm sure you have all heard rumors about the assignemnt of teams." She said. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates. TODAY."  
Gary heard some other people complaining in the line. Ozpin started talking. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to team up with someone whom you can work well. That said, the first people you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Everyone had a look of despair on their face. The red and black girl screamed. "WHAT?!" Ozpin ignored her and started talking again. "After you have partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet Opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin said, staring at Gary. "You will be monitored and graded during the rest of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff." Gary was thinking to himself until Ozpin said "So, are there any questions?" A blond guy said "Yeah, um, sir?" "Good." Ozpin said, ignoring the boy. "Take your positions." Everyone drew their weapons. Gary, Yochi, Argentina, and Rhea were all suddenly catapulted. "GAH! HATE HEIGHTS HATE HEIGHTS HATE HEIGHTS!" Yelled Gary. Yochi facepalmed. "Suck it up,Scaredy-cat!" Rhea used her semblence to bring the ground to her, raising it just enough to stop any fatal damage upon landing.  
Gary decided to not use his wings, and instead fired off the saw blades on his weapon, which combined to form 3 grappling hooks, and he swung from a tree on to the ground. Argentina pulled out twin longswords and begin to hover towards the ground using Dust in the hilts, and Yochi simply transformed his katana into an umbrella,lowering the weight and density so it could act like an actual umbrella. Yochi avoided a few bullets from the red and black girl,  
with her yelling "Sorry!" as she flew past him.

Once everyone was on the ground, the trials started to begin. Yochi landed and immediately started thinking about partners. Who would he end up partnering up with? He decided to head to where Gary had landed, as he had enough time in the air to spot the landing locations of all of the students. Rhea stood up and began running towards the north,knowing that where the objective is, people will be as well. However, two Ursa-Majors stood in her way. She raised her hammer and waited.

As the first bear swiped, she jump over the claw and brought down the hammer with all of her might. The bear's head smashed into the ground, smashed into a pulp. The other bear got enraged swiping wildly into her direction. After about 30 seconds of staying outside of the angry bear's range, she tore the ground in half below the bear and crushed him flat, and then sealed the ground.

Gary on the other hand was under attack by a Nevermore. He used his air semblence to have a limited flying ability and speed in order to combat the large beast. He managed to fire off a dozen crossbow bolts into the mouth of the Nevermore, until it shook him off and he fell. When he opened his eyes, Yochi looked at him, smiling. "Howdy, partner."

Argentina saw a Nevermore fly over her, and she decided to head the opposite direction of where it was flying, as she noticed it was wounded and retreating. She wanted to partner with whoever had wounded it, but when she got to the location, it was too late.  
"Yochi, how dare you steal one of the stronger students as your partner?!" She cried out. "Oh hey Artina! This is my friend, Gary!" Artina?, Gary wondered to himself. Argentina looked at him. "You don't look like a force to be reckoned with.  
And is that a weapon, or a wood chipper?" Gary bared his abnormally sharp teeth and raised the SS. "Would you like to find out?" "Heh...No...Thanks..." Argentina said uncomfortably. What is he, a psycho? She wondered. Rhea entered the clearing and noticed Argentina had no partner. "Hey Artina.  
You're my partner now." "How did you find us?" Yochi asked. "I saw crossbow bolts sticking out of the Nevermore's beak. Also, I think it learned how to fire bolts from you, Gary. Because it started firing it's feathers at me. I've never seen a Nevermore do that." They all suddenly heard a scream, not knowing if it was male or female. "Oh great, people are in trouble. Follow the scream, maybe it's near the temple." Gary said.

Everyone decided to run towards the scream, only to see 8 people running across a bridge to some ruins, when the bridge was knocked out by the Nevermore and the group got separated. "A Death Stalker and the Nevermore? I'm actually lucky for once?"  
Gary said. Rhea frowned. "Come on, let's help!" while they were rushing across to the ruins, however, Beowulves sprung out of the bushes, in a gigantic pack of 50. "HOLY SHIT!" Cried Yochi. Everyone readied their weapons and began their assault.  
Argentina combined her longswords to form a Light Machine Gun, mowing down about 10 of them, while Rhea fired off boulders at the pack,  
bringing them down to 30. Yochi used his semblence, the power to fire lightning and move incredibly fast, imbuing Nikita with lightning and dashing through the pack, bringing their numbers down to 10 Alpha Beowulves, much tougher than their bretheren. Gary began his assault.  
Weakening and crippling the beowulves by firing bolts into their legs and knees, and then going up to each one and stabbing them one by one with the chainsaw blade, laughing as the blood was sprayed across the greatsword.

They all looked back and saw the Nevermore get dismembered by the red and black girl, who used a Scythe. As they picked up a relic, they ran over to the ruins. The man in the green jacket introduced himself to Gary. "Hello, Archangel. My name's Ren. What's yours?" Gary hesitated, worrying about hard feelings. "My name's Gary. Sorry about almost punching your jaw out." Ren smiled. "Don't worry, I'm used to dislocated bones. I push them back and treat them myself. I saw you guys fight off those Beowulves. Pretty tough yourselves." Gary and the rest of the company were walking out of the ruins, when something came back up out of it.

"Huh?" The girl dressed in white said. Out of the pit, an unknown Grimm came out. Gary noticed that the corpses of the Nevermore and the Death Stalker were gone, and he saw why. The Grimm that emerged was gigantic, a Death Stalker torso with Nevermore wings and face, with the stinger replaced with five Nevermore heads, stingers in place of their beaks. Gary scanned around the area and noticed a figure on top of the cliff, a woman in a red dress. "Cinder?" Gary muttered to himself. "Everybody RUN!" said a blond girl. No one went against her and decided to run.

Author's Notes: So you may have noticed I just went from episode 4 to 8 pretty fast. Well, that's what happens when an episode is 5 minutes long. Anyways, I might not be consistent with chapter uploading, since I finally managed to set up my Xbox on my new HD TV, and may not be on my laptop as much. So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! You may point out any spelling mistakes I made, and you are always obligated to leave an honest review. "Honest" meaning that you are allowed to post negative reviews as well, but please be completely honest if you like/dislike this story!


	3. A Gray Day

As the 12 people began to run, the Grimm mutation was getting closer and closer. It began firing off feathers,  
except that the tips of the feathers were orange, meaning that the stingers were in the feathers. "Don't get hit!" Said Gary.  
"No shit, genius!" replied Rhea. The barrage lasted much longer than the first one, according to Rhea. Hails and hails of feathers were raining from the sky, nearly blocking out the sun. The dozen finally found a time when the feathers stopped falling and the Grimm began to patrol the path leading to Beacon cliff, as if it knew where they were headed.

"So what now?" said Weiss, as everyone introduced themselves after the Nevermore was "defeated."  
"I think we have to fight it." Recommended Gary. "No, it's suicide! We don't know it's patterns, or it's weaknesses, or ANYTHING!" Argentina pointed out. Yang began to speak."Well, SOMETHINGS gotta be done about it." Yochi and Rhea looked at each other, an accepting look in their eyes."Gary,Argentina, us 4 are going to distract that thing and see if we can take it down, while the rest of the people get out to the cliff." Gary was going to object, until he saw that Yochi was serious, a rare sighting."Okay." Argentina began,"Wha-" Gary shushed her and said,"If Yochi is serious, then he is serious."

The 4 began to move towards the Grimm; to find Cinder Fall on top of it. "Who's she?" said Yochi. "Cinder Fall. Why are you here? I already fought you once." Said Gary. Cinder chuckled. "Oh, I'm not here for you. Someone offered me a large amount of Dust to find a plan to kill you and make it look like an accident. Have you met my pet? I like to call him the NeverDeath. Such a cool name. Except that you will die. Everything personal. Ta-ta!" And Cinder teleported off in a shower of flames. "Wait!"Gary said. The NeverDeath ran towards the 4. "Head's up!"said Rhea.

Everyone drew their weapons into their ranged forms, Yochi forming a bow and arrows with Nikita, Gary forming his crossbow, Rhea simply anchoring her hammer with a spike on the bottom of the hilt,while the hammer opened up to reveal a silo of missiles, and Argentina formed her LMG, powered by both her Aura and Dust.  
"FIRE!" Yelled Gary. It was a spectacle. Explosions, the sound of flesh being impaled, purple blood flying around, ears ringing. when the barrage stopped and the smoke cleared, they saw that the NeverDeath concealed itself into a barrier, formed by Nevermore wings and Death Stalker claws. "Oh crap." Yochi thought out loud. "Melee time!" yelled Rhea."DON'T!"Yelled Gary. But it was too late, the NeverDeath parried the blows and responded with a stinger peck in Rhea's chest. She began to bleed and was starting to have her vision blurred. "Ugh..."She mumbled. The NeverDeath was about to go in for the kill, until Yochi came in, Nikita forming a gigantic hammer, big as the cliff itself, and slammed it into the NeverDeath, sending it deep into the ground.  
"That'll buy us some time. I need to rest and catch my breath though...Those types of attacks take a lot out of me." Gary heard something underground. "Yochi, it's moving. There's a chasm under us. I'm going to try to finish it off." Said Gary.  
"Wait! I'll help you." Argentina cried. "Let's go." Gary said.  
When they got underground, it wasn't just a chasm; it was an entire cave system, naturally formed. The particular opening they were at was a circular rock with lava on every side. "A perfect boss battle arena, eh?"

The NeverDeath flew in from one of the caves,snapping claws and firing feathers, the attacks were dodged, but the heads were doing something;they were all glowing. One was glowing orange,one yellow,one purple,one red,and one gray. "What the he-" Gary suddenly decided to roll just in time; the heads all fired off different projectiles; Missiles, Bullets, Dust Blasts,Lightning Arrows, And Crossbow Bolts. "It's been asorbing our attacks. This is bad." "So how do we kill it?" "Leave it to me. Get out of here." "Are you sure?" "Go."

When Argentina was out of sight, Gary unfolded his wings. "Feeling lucky, punk?" He said. As the NeverDeath charged at him, Gary dashed off to it's side, revving up the SS and leaped over it, sawing off all of the beak-stingers, making them all land on the torso. Gary pulled out all of the stingers, and the NeverDeath Flailed, lauching him upwards. The stingers left a perfect line of opening of purple blood, time seemed to slow down as Gary aligned his sword to cut in a straight line, and the NeverDeath's head was, in an instant, shredded clean off. A burst of purple blood covered Gary as that happened. Gary decided to push the body into the lava.

When he came out, he folded his wings back and looked at everyone, who saw that he was drenched in blood. "Don't worry, I'll clean it."

They made it back to Beacon cliff, and Ozpin talked to them. "Great performance out there, students. If it weren't for you, the other students might have never escaped. You all pass."

Later that night, they were there for the team assemblies. They saw team RWBY and JNPR officially become a team, when it was their turn. "Gary Pheunomic, Rhea Wesson, Argentina Monroe, Yochi Valdazian. You have succeeded in gathering the Black King pieces, and shall now on be known as team GRAY. Led by Gary Pheunomic." "Wow Gary, first day as a team. Next 4 years inside of a group dorm." "Shut it Yochi. Let's just get some sleep..."

Gary woke up and checked the time. 3:00 AM. For some reason, he walked outside of his room and around the campus. Glynda Goodwitch noticed him. "Ahem. What are you doing out so late, first-year student?" said Glynda. "I couldn't sleep. Something compelled me to go outside." "That was me. I have just set up a soundproof barrier that makes us both invisible to the naked eye." Gary, surprised, said, "Wait, what? Why would you... You're DCC, aren't you?" Glynda made a "Hmph" sound. "You catch on quickly, boy. But I am one of the toughest DCC members, and I don't think you can escape me this time, Archangel. I will get your natural Dust, and you won't stop me." Gary scoffed. "Try me, Bitch." He unfolded his wings and Glynda drew her wand.

She began by casting a shield spell, predicting Gary's crossbow barrage, and she fired spears of ice from above him, while also firing homing electric sparks. Gary took out the spears, each spear breaking upon contact with a bolt, and he noticed a gap between the sparks, which he flews straight through,  
causing the sparks to destroy themselves, and went on the offensive.  
His first swing managed to clip Glynda's left stem on her glasses, making them hang in an awkward way. Glynda started teleporting across the barrier, firing off a fire spell or a lightning spell every time to keep up with Gary's speed. Gary noticed the fireballs and lightning ricocheing off of the barrier, making more and more projectiles to dodge. "You know, there's a flaw to your field."  
"What's that?" Glynda said in an annoyed manner. Gary smiled. "THINGS BOUNCE OFF OF IT!"  
Gary began firing off his crossbow at different parts in the barrier, forming into a ball by using his wings as shields. Bolts exceeded the amount of fireballs and lightning, and soon it became impossible for Glynda to dodge all of them. 5 bolts hit her, 2 in the arms, 2 in the chest, and 1 that knocked off her glasses, and she lowered the barrier, making bolts fly everywhere in the sky. "You might as well kill me now." Gary looked happy. "With pleasure."  
"Halt." A menacing voice said. Ozpin appeared before him.  
You may not kill Goodwitch." Ozpin said with a threatening voice. "Why's that? She assaulted me." "Because I lead the DCC. I was testing you this past day, seeing if you really could stick to your own ideals, and not go on a murderous rampage." Gary sighed. "I could go on a rampage if I wanted."  
"You don't think I know that? I see anger in you Gary. Lots of it. Do not use it on people. You will never take it back. At the moment you do it, it feels natural. But it isn't. I know for a fact. So if you kill one person, any one person, without the need to do so, I will come to you, and I will end you, personally."  
They both stared at each other for a few moments.  
"So can I kill Goodwitch?"  
"No, you can't. Now go back to your dorm."  
"Hang on." Ozpin stopped walking back.  
"What is it?" asked Ozpin. "Did you send Cinder Fall after me?"  
Ozpin looked down. "Yes, I did. The NeverDeath was also a test,  
to see if combat would activate your bloodlust. Now that we know that it won't, you are now eligible to become a Hunter. I expect the best out of you, Pheunomic." Gary walked back to his dorm, got comfortable in his bed, and slept.

Author's Notes: Oh yeah. Double chapter day. Oh the New Year. The next couple of chapters will involve some show character interactions, so keep on your toes! Also,like I said before, my Xbox is finally set up on my new TV, after 3 months of not playing it, I kinda felt my sanity drop. But now that it's back, I'm going to be playing the shit out of it. So yeah. No exact date on the chapters as always.


	4. Errands to be done, Friends to be made

Gary was woken by the sound of a trumpet. In fact, everyone was woken up by the sound of a trumpet. Yochi fell out of his bed, Argentina tried to grab her glasses but accidently knocked them off of her night table, causing her to panic and search the ground for them, and Gary threw a bolt into the trumpet,  
silencing it."Jesus Christ Rhea, we can't all be military generals like you." Gary said, brushing his black hair back into it's simple, wavy design. Rhea looked unfazed. "This is how I woke up every day, so get used to it, punk." The mention of the word punk made Gary remember the last day. The NeverDeath, the blood on..."Oh great, forgot to wash my clothes. Don't worry guys, I'll be ba-" Rhea grabbed him as he tried to leave. "Nope!  
As we are now a team, we wear school uniforms today." Gary had a scared expression on his face. "I despise uniforms. Don't you dar-" A dart landed in his neck. Gary woke up to find himself in a uniform. "I. Fucking. Hate you." He said, putting on his glasses.

They all walked to the laundromat outside of school with him, and as they waited, they decided to walk around the city. "A Vytal Tournament?" Rhea thought to out loud, sounding rather excited. Gary, living in Vale his entire life, said, "Yep. A Vytal Tournament gets held every once in a while. Teams of 4 are meant to fight in the Tournament, but usually only one person is the victor. A full team hasn't won in ages." Suddenly, Argentina ran into a girl, knocking her flat on the ground.

"Oops. Sorry, sorry!" Argentina was saying as she pulled out a duster from her purse and started dusting the girl. "Oh no, I am fine. No need for you to clean me. I am already suitable to be in the Tournament,dirt will not lower my status." the girl said, whilst still lying on the ground. "Are you...Going to get up, at least?" Argentina asked, worriedly. The girl responded. "No, as long as I am down here, no one shall ram into me and nothing will happen to me." A moment later, a truck, a 24 wheeler, ran over the girl.

The entire process took 15 seconds, team GRAY staring, open-mouthed,in a look of shock and horror.  
After the truck passed, the girl got up, perfectly fine, but completely covered in oil and grime. "I would like to be cleaned now."

Gary got his clothes out of the dryer and changed in the bathroom. He changed into a pair of simple navy blue jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, and a gray jacket, all of them without any special designs on them, except for 4 holes cut by scissors on the back of the jacket and shirt, so that his wings could be more easily accessible. However, 4 wings sticking out in public would cause mass hysteria and chaos, so he cut absolutely perfect holes to pass his wings off as a jacket design.  
Rhea decided something. "We should get bunkbeds, it would be cool, and it would be more like the military." The team went to the appliance store, where Yochi and Gary split off to check out the wood and bed frames while Rhea and Argentina went to go find paint, wallpapers,  
and mattresses. Along the way, they met up with team JNPR and RWBY.  
Ruby was the first to talk to Gary and Yochi. "Hello! What'chu looking for? We're making bunkbeds!" Yochi grinned. "Oh hey, we're doing the same! the other two members of our team are looking for mattresses and wallpaper for our room." Ruby made an "ooh" noise. "Oh my gosh, I totally didn't think of a wallpaper, *GASP* I didn't even think of a color of our room! It could be all red and black..." Ruby said, slowly falling into her daydreams. Weiss came up to her and flicked her fingers on her forehead, leaving a small red mark. "Oww..." Ruby said, making whimpering dog noises.  
"Shut it, "fearless leader", I'm sorry if she's caused you trouble. She can be an idiot sometimes."  
Gary scoffed. "Don't worry, I know what you mean *COUGHRHEACOUGH*" Yochi chuckled a bit. "Well hot stuff, why haven't you been asked o-" Weiss pulled out her rapier. "Make a move on me, and I'm going to be the one who "Penetrates" you."

Rhea and Argentina were looking at the paint section when Argentina started fangirling. "Ah, look at that Carmine color! *GASP* They have Aquamarine!" Rhea waited for her to cool down for around 30 seconds until she decided to ask.  
"What's gotten you so worked up?" Argentina simply stared.  
"Well, my mom is a famous artist, she taught me all types of colors, some not known to the common people! Did you know that our name is a combination of black and white? *GASP* That's like a balance between Light and Dark! Like we're all confused people!"  
Rhea started getting worried. "Now you're talking in metaphors? The hell's going on?" Argentina sighed. "Dad. Famous author. Millions of Lien. 50 books. One series. ALL AWESOME!"  
Jaune Arc overheard this conversation, and got up close to Rhea. A little too close however, as before Jaune was apart to open his mouth, Rhea punched his throat, causing him to sputter and gag. "Jeez *wheeze* Lady *huff* what's your problem?" Rhea looked away."You got too close. Beat it."

Jaune stood straight up."Fine, I'll go talk to your quirky friend over there. Your missing out on an opportunity of a lifetime, here." Ren approached Rhea. "So you're a Wesson? I've heard that they are all tough as nails." Ren scooching closer to Rhea. "You want to find out?" Rhea said, slowly dragging her index finger across his face, before punching it, sending him flying across the store.

Weiss, Ruby, Gary, and Yochi noticed Ren flying past them.  
"Rhea." Gary muttered. "No kidding. That's gotta be her." agreed Yochi. "Who's Rhea?" Asked Ruby. "Rhea's some military freak part of a military family who's been one of my closest friends for a while." Ruby giggled. "Seems like you really likeeeee heeerrrrr..." Gary stared a soul-piercing stare at Ruby, who stiffened, and hid behind Weiss. "Don't let the bad man get me!" Weiss had a pokerface on. "Well, Gary and Yochi, one of you is a prestigious Dust Specialist and the other one is my business rival. I still have yet to form an opinion of you two, but Gary, you are a possible candidate as a friend. As for you Yochi,  
your pathetic corporation is never going to beat ours."  
Yochi had a sinister looking face on. "At least our wares don't constantly get raided and robbed." Ruby and Gary were slowly walking away to get a safe distance away from the two, but so they can hear them. "Nothing steals your products because no one wants them!" "OOH, BURN!" Yelled Gary. Yochi fired back, "You know, that powdered Dust of yours? People crush it up and snort it. They take it as drugs." He ran around pretending to hold a banner. "Schnee corporation, selling drugs for money because we are too careless with our damn merchandise!" Ruby chuckled. "Wow. He got you...PERFECTLY! BWAHAHAHAHA!"  
Gary and Ruby were laughing as Weiss got angry and drew her rapier again. "Stop insulting my business! Yours isn't nearly as popular as mine!" Yochi suddenly went serious. "Two words for ya. Make. Me." Gary was pushing Ruby away. "You might want to get away from here."

Ren landed next to Nora and Pyrrha.  
"Reeenn?" Nora said, a confused look on her face. "Why did you fly over here?" Pyrrha talked to Nora. "No, no, he was flung over here by something. Wait a minute..." Pyrrha drew her weapons. Ren put out his hand. "No, Pyrrha." He drew his own guns. "I got this."  
Rhea waited for about 20 seconds for Ren to come in guns blazing. Rhea blocked all of them, as a mechanic in her hammer allowed it to become a body-sized barrier, and she retaliated with a missile barrage, one barely hitting Ren,  
setting him on fire, he quickly dropped and rolled, barely dodging a swing from Rhea's hammer. He attempted close range combat, but Rhea,  
knowing how to dismantle guns, did so with ease, reducing Ren's weapons to pieces in a matter of 15 seconds. "I am tough. Get used to it." But then the store owner came to their location.  
"Out of my store." Rhea suddenly realized she nearly caused the store to collapse. "Oh, uh sorr-" "OUT OF MY STORE!" The owner said. Ren and Rhea sat out on the curb.  
Yochi and Weiss, on the other hand, locked swords."Heh. You got guts, attacking a Valdazian in public." Weiss smiled. "And you got guts, attacking a Schnee in public. This will cause an even bigger conflict between our companies, you know that, right?"  
Yochi smiled a psychotic smile. "That's what I'm counting on."  
Increasing the force on his sword he was obviously winning the clash, Weiss noticed this and moved away with her Air Step. She began to move around him extremely fast, but Yochi's reflexes were naturally incredibly fast, making him able to grab bullets and dodge lasers,  
thus he had an easy time parrying each attack by Weiss.  
"LET ME HIT YOU!" Yelled Weiss. Calm down, she told herself. Yochi began to fight back, and with one blow, he knocked Weiss's weapon right out of her hands, she stood there in shock. She realized she hadn't held her weapon steady enough, focusing only on attacking as fast as possible. "Not bad. But still not as good as me." Yochi said, smugly.  
"I cannot believe-UGH!" Weiss stormed out, angry, and sat on the curb with Ren and Rhea. The store owner approached Yochi. "Get. Out." Yochi could tell the man's voice was exhausted, perhaps yelling at another person, and walked outside, sitting on the curb.

Ruby and Gary began to chat. "You know what I just realized, after all of that, I forgot to get frames." Ruby suddenly gasped. "Me too! Ohmigosh, what am I going to tell Yang and Blake? UGH, I am such a clutz." Gary put his hands on the back of his head and chuckled. "What's so funny?" Ruby said, crossing her arms. "I was exactly like you a couple of years ago, until... Things happened." Ruby looked at him with conviction. "What exactly happened?"  
Gary explained his story.

His entire neighborhood was destroyed in search of a type of Dust his father invented; the "Hope" Dust, Dust that works based on the limits of your mind, spirit, soul, and body. His father and his guards all fought valiantly, but were no match for the goons of the criminals Roman Torchwick, alongside Cinder Fall and her team. Gary was only 15, witnessing his father's workers dying, and eventually witnessing his father dying. "Gary..." He started.  
"Don't let them get the Hope Dust. Get your mother. She'll know what to do." Gary held his father's hand as Cinder Fall incinerated his body, leaving only the arm, which Gary was holding in his hands.  
Gary screamed and sobbed. "YOU BASTARDS!" And he came at Cinder Fall with surprising speed, knocking her 4 miles away from the neighborhood. Gary decided to run towards his mother.  
"Mom, mom! Dad's dead! He told me to find you, to protect his Dust!" His mom flinched. "Don't worry Gary, I know how to handle this." Gary's mom entered the house and got the canister for the Hope Dust, when suddenly, Cinder Fall stood in the hallway of the lab. "Mai." "Cinder." The two remembered each other for that one moment, and began to fight. Mai put the Dust canister into her backpack, and fired off a blue blast that suspended Cinder. She then fired a spear of Dust, Cinder pulling herself to the side with all of her might, the spear ripping the side of her dress. She broke out of the suspension and began to block all of the spells that Mai was firing off, until she fired her last resort move, the Dust Bolt attack. Mai created a spectral crossbow and fired a giant bolt of Dust, impaling Cinder, causing her to spurt out blood. "B..Bitch..." She wheezed. "That's enough for you, Cinder." Mai left the house, the Dust in her possession. "Now Gary," she said. "Hold still." She knocked Gary out. When Gary woke up, his mom was dead, on top of him.

"Whoa." Ruby said. "That's tragic. I never saw any of my parents die." Gary looked depressed. "Now you see why I don't exactly like talking about my past?" Ruby nodded. "Mmhmm." "Say, were we supposed to be doing something?" It was sunset, and the two were at Beacon. "I'm not sure. I'm pretty certain it wasn't anything important though. See you tomorrow." Ruby waved. "Byeee!"

Author's notes: BAM. 3 CHAPTERS. ONE JANUARY 1ST. Holy shit it's getting hard to progress story. But don't worry, I shall persevere!


	5. The Dusting: Part 1

Gary woke up in the middle of the night to find that his haphazardly made bunkbed(Duct tape and chair legs attached to two beds) fell down on Yochi."mffmfmfmhfmhmf" Gary was lifted his bed off of Yochi and placed it on the ground, before Rhea's bed fell down on Argentina."MFHFMFHFMFHMFHF"  
Argentina was muttering. The bed was lifted off of her, and she started. "UGH! I told you these beds wouldn't work! Now I can't get a full 11 hours of sleep, and I'm gonna get wrinkles and people will think I'm OLD!" Argentina was still flailing and whining when they heard beds from the two other rooms next to them fall down.  
Female and male voices were heard. "Books weren't exactly the best thing to use."  
"They call it BEAUTY SLEEP Ruby, and I can't get it if you continue this dangerous, childish, "Bunkbed"dream of yours!"  
"Nora, what the hell? Cupcakes will not balance two beds together." "Oh, you're right! I should've used toothpaste..."  
Gary muttered to himself, sleeping on the mattress on the floor. "This is going to be a long night."  
A long night it was as Gary stayed awake until 2:00AM, listening to the 2 teams arguing about why they didn't get real bunkbeds.  
"It was because of that Valdazian ruffian!"  
"Wesson wanted to duel me."  
Gary took a deep breath in. "QUIET!" he yelled. No one talked after that.

Meanwhile, a fortress in Forever Fall was under attack. "General Wesson, sir!" a soldier said, saluting. "The attacker has been identified as Roman Torchwick! He's trying to take our Dust storage, sir!" The general scratched his chin. "They know." the solider put his hand down. "Know what, sir?" the general looked at the solider with a serious look in his eyes. "They know that the Hope Dust is here." The soldier looked dumbfounded. "The Hope Dust is...Here?" The general nodded. "Yes. It is. We CANNOT allow them to reach it. Here is the keycard to access it. Ship it off inside of a Schnee crate, make it look like a last attempt to get Dust out. Even Roman shows mercy once in a while." The solider ran for the door the general told him, and inserted the keycard. A canister containing a rainbow colored crystal was inside. "The Hope Dust..." The soldier picked it up and dropped it into a large Schnee crate, and signalled a helicopter to pick it up.  
As that was happening, the soldier was hit directly by an explosive blast, ripping him in half and resulting in his immediate death.  
Roman walked inside of the chamber. "It should be here. WHY IS IT NOT HERE? You! Guard! Where is it?" But it was too late, the soldier had died, and Roman had no more clues as to the whereabouts of the Hope Dust.

Gary and company decided to walk around Vale, as they had a free day and the weather was cloudless and sunny. A little too sunny for Yochi, who was wearing his black trench coat. "You know, you can take it off." Implied Gary. "No way, this makes me the coolest person of the group." Argentina agreed with him. "Mmhmm." Argentina then ran into the orange haired girl again, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Omigosh,  
not again! I am SO sorry." The girl reassured her. "Oh, do not worry. I realize that being knocked around will help me take blows inside of the tournament." Argentina looked worried and went past her. "Oooo...Kay...?" They turned around and saw that a Dust shop was crossed off with police tape. "Uh oh."  
Said Gary. "What's wrong?" Yochi asked. "Only Roman robs stores like these, but it's...Messier than what he usually does. Why?"

*Dust Shop, 8 hours earlier*  
"I KNOW that the Hope Dust is in Vale somewhere. Now tell me where it is." The shopkeeper grinned. "I won't tell you anything, thief."  
Roman put out his cigar and aimed his cane. "Tell me where the Hope Dust is or I fire at your Dust supplies." The shopkeeper stopped grinning. "You aren't that desperate, are you?"  
Roman pulled the trigger. "Try me." The explosion caused a chain reaction, destroying everything inside of the shop, and Roman made a hasty retreat, barely escaping the giant explosion that the Dust created.

*Present time*  
"Torchwick was behind this. I just don't know why he was in such a rush..." Suddenly, some type of Lion Faunus jumped on top of Gary's head, attempting to shake off two cops. "Stop, stowaway!" one of them yelled. "What was that about?" wondered Rhea. They were taking an alley as a shortcut to a Pub they always went to, when they saw Weiss run into the orange haired girl. They decided to walk past them to their pub,  
knowing well that she was okay. While inside the pub, Blake and Weiss were arguing about the White Fang? No one really heard them or wanted to through the glass. "So how do you know this Torchwick guy?"  
Yochi asked. "He helped kill all of my neighbors and family. I fought him once last year, along with his associate, Cinder Fall. I believe you all met her already. I want to kill her. Kill. Her."  
Argentina looked worried. "Are you okay, Gary? You're tensing up." Gary noticed this and relaxed. "Sorry, bad memories usually get me pissed off." Argentina smiled. "Well, whenever I get bad memories, or feel angry, or sad, I sing a song!" Yochi did a facepalm. "Not again..."

"The smell of Dust canisters, eating Mom's cooking,  
Knitting some sweaters and having a sewing!  
Warm bread rolls all covered in cinnamon, these are a few of my favorite things!  
When the Grimm fight, when the thiefs strike, when I'm feeling sad~, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel~, So ba~d!"

Argentina drew a crowd around her in the Pub. Gary pulled out the SS. "Back up." Everybody obliged. "You have a surprisingly good singing voice, Argentina." Argentina blushed. "Oh, just call me Artina. Got the nickname because I absolutely LOVE all types of art!" When everyone was finished with their tea, they all headed back to Beacon.  
Inside of their dorms, they heard Weiss and Blake arguing in the other room. They ignored them until Blake said; "Maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" and heard the door open, most likely her running.  
"Blake was apart of the White Fang? Wow." Rhea said. Argentina got worried again. "But what if Blake never comes back? Should we help them?" Rhea frowned. "No. They'll ask if they need help." Gary decided to go check on Blake outside.

"Cute ears." He said. Blake scoffed at him. "What would you know? You aren't a Faunus." Gary scoffed at her. "You still don't know what I am, do you?" Gary said, unfolding his wings. Blake stared, awestruck. "You are an Archangel? But...How...?" Gary made a "shush" motion with his fingers.  
"I think you're missing the point. I've been pushed around. A lot. I think it was made even worse because everyone was afraid of me. They all wanted to be more superior than I am so I wouldn't hurt them. But I wouldn't harm people just because they were there. I wasn't a monster, but people treated me like one. Running away won't solve your problems, Blake. Letting it happen won't solve it, either. You have got to prove yourself that YOU are not simply a cat. YOU are a person." Blake had tears streaming down her eyes and hugged Gary. "Thank you." She left Beacon right afterwards.

Gary got some sleep and woke up in the morning; only to see that Ruby was staring at him, poking his face. "Oh, didn't realize you were awake! Anyways, I need your help. Blake's gone missing. Can you help us find her?" Gary put his glasses on. "Sure." Don't wake up anyone else though, they all get grumpy when you do." He walked with the remainder of team RWBY to find Blake. "I'm gonna check the docks." Gary decided.

He checked to find that an especially large shipment of Schnee crates were being dropped off. "Odd. Those are from the Forever Fall fortress. Why would they go through the trouble of sending it by boat when it's just outside the city boundary?" Gary noticed Blake alongside him. "Hey." "Hey." They both realized that, with a large amount of Dust in one place, a robber would come for it, since someone already robbed 3 stores in the past few months. Gary went back to team RWBY. "Find anything?" Asked Ruby. "Nope." Gary started thinking to himself. This is Blake's life. she can do what she wants. Meanwhile, he came back to the dorm to find everyone still asleep. "Geez." He began making a plan, in case that the robber was Roman, that he wouldn't let him escape.

Author's Notes: If this chapter was a bit short, I'm sorry. The next chapter, or the one after that, will be the last one for Volume 1 of RWBY, so I really want to pour all my of time into that.


	6. The Dusting: Part 2

Gary woke everyone up the next day. "Rise and shine, losers." Everyone got up and dressed. "So what do you have in mind today?" Yochi yawned out. Rhea interrupted Gary.  
"I hope this isn't another assasination. Kidding, kidding. Seriously though, what is it." Gary smirked. "It's a battle plan."

Roman Torchwick was busy bribing members of the Black Fang at the moment.  
"Remember, 8:00. Don't be late, or I'm going to come back for my money and more." He called someone on the phone.  
"Boss, I'm going to need an Airship or two. One of the large crates delievered here has the Hope Dust, I am sure of it. And no, I'm going to make sure they don't get impaled like the last one. Mmhmm. Okay. Thanks."  
Roman put his phone back and put on a police uniform. "Greetings!" he said to some workers on the dock. "I need to investigate these crates." The workers noticably started sweating. "U-uh.. They got checked...A-..Are we in trouble?" "Oh, no, no, gentlemen. You're in BIG trouble." Roman fired an explosive blast at them and used his cane as a crowbar, opening up one of the major crates.  
"Bingo. Just gotta wait for the right time..."

Ruby woke up first in her dorm and started overhearing things in the other room. She put her ear to the wall and listened. "...I'm going to be in the crate when the airships take off. Romans most likely bought off some White Fang, so you 3 disguse as one of them, mask and all, and enter the second airship. I begin my attack on him, while you 3 deal with his special forces." Ruby took her ear off of the wall. "Roman...  
That Torchwick guy?" Ruby entered the other room by violently blasting open the door. "Why was MWA not involved in this plan of yours? I could totally take Torchwick myself, I did it before!"  
Gary sighed. "You made him RETREAT before. Not the same. You can be support for the rest of the team, should I initiate Plan B."  
Ruby looked at him with big, puppy eyes. "Pleaassseee tell me this Plan B." Gary was thinking, not breaking eye contact. Holy fuck, what is this persuasion? Almost tempted to let her know..."...No." Gary finally said. "Teammates only."  
Ruby walked away slowly with her head down, trying to persuade him once more by staring at him the entire slow walk to the door. "Geez.  
I'm getting serious stalker vibe." said Argentina. The 4 went to a Dust ammo shop, with a gigantic box of ammo for all of their arnaments. "6,000 Lien." Gary checked his wallet. "Will this Master Lien cover it?" The cashier checked the balance. "8 Billion Lien?! YES, YES THIS WILL COVER IT! WILL YOU BUY ANYTHING ELSE?" Gary fired his soul-piercing stare at him. "No."  
At 8:10, the group went to the Docks, as the 8:00 hour was the hour that all the workers left. Gary's suspicions were correct; White Fang members and Roman Torchwick. However, what he didn't expect was that Blake suddenly held Roman in a hostage situation, trying to coax the White Fang members to attack him. Roman fired an explosive round at her feet, and a battle started between them. "Perfect, a distraction. Everyone, suit up. I'm entering the crate." Gary entered the Schnee crate, when he saw a glowing canister. "Faith Dust? Where's the Hope Dust?" The Faith Dust was the first ever prototype of the Hope Dust, not nearly as powerful, but looked near-identical. "Oh great, no Hope Dust boost like I hoped. Oh well, some Dust is better than none." Rhea was dressed inside of her White Fang costume before everyone else, and went into the fray,  
taking some hits from Blake and Sun. That was, until Ruby appeared again. She appeared to be talking to someone, before taking an explosive round to the face, knocking her down. Then, the orange haired girl appeared. She seemed to be holding kinetic knives,  
defeated swathes of White Fang members at once. She destroyed all of the airships, however, the one with Gary knocking into other Dust crates, exploding. "GARY!" Rhea cried out. He fell out of the box. "Roman. Get Roman." Rhea barely managed to cling to the underbelly of the airship when Roman took off. Gary came over to see Ruby cheerful about Weiss and Blake making up. "Hey guys." He said. "Holy crap, what happened to you?"  
Asked Yang. "Long story. Ruby, you're coming with me. Time for Plan B." Roman took out a briefcase, containing the Faith Dust.  
Rhea didn't pay attention to the conversation, but focused on the people in the warehouse. 4 enemies. She would need the rest of her team to beat them, so all she had to do was wait. "We expect big things from you, Roman."Said Cinder, conjuring a fireball. "But we don't expect much from YOU, sweetheart." She launched a fireball at Rhea. "CRAP!" She yelled. Gary carried Ruby away and started flying towards Rhea. "Ooohhhh, these wings are soooo soft." Gary ignored her and kept going. He saw a warehouse go up in smoke. "That's it." Yochi and Argentina,  
meanwhile, were aboard the airship that Roman was on, and began to fight against Cinder's team. The girl carried throwing knives, fired by gauntlets, and the male carried a type of Halberd/Greataxe combination. Yochi attempted to disarm the male by changing Nikita into a hook, but the male had much higher strength, using the hook to swing Yochi into the ceiling of the warehouse. Argentina couldn't keep up with parrying the girl's fast speed with her knive gauntlets,  
and started bleeding on her arm. "Not so tough as your blondie friend, are ya?" Rhea, meanwhile, was dodging blasts from both Cinder and Roman, knocking some explosive rounds back when she got the chance. "You can't do this forever, blondie." Gary and Ruby suddenly came crashing through the ceiling of the warehouse,  
Ruby getting a bullet into Roman's arm. "GAH! Red! Ah, and the Pheunomic! What a pleasant surprise! Because now we can kill you both!" Gary pulled out the SS in melee form. "You can try."  
Ruby and Rhea charged for Cinder Fall, and Gary charged for Roman.  
Roman couldn't get Gary still enough to fire a shot, so he was forced to fight him in close-range combat. He was moving gracefully,  
parrying Gary's blows until Gary locked weapons with him; which was a big mistake. As the SS was part greatsword, part chainsaw, the blades ripped straight through the cane, tearing it in half. "Now I can kill you both." Said Gary. Gary slashed both legs off of Roman,  
causing him to scream in agony. "Can't run anymore? Good."  
Gary began to violently curb stomp Roman's stomach and face, brusing and bleeding him all over. Ruby and Rhea were both knocked back because Cinder deployed a shockwave of sorts, and she began firing off fireballs. Ruby destroyed the fireballs with her sniper rounds,  
and Rhea charged towards her. As Cinder was about to do the shockwave again, Rhea swung her hammer, breaking through the shockwave and knocking her through the warehouse walls and into the water. "Cmon,  
let's help the others!" Yochi was getting slahed and tossed around by the Halberd, feeling weaker by the minute, the halberd sharp enough to pierce even the shield form of Nikita. "Die,  
die, die!" yelled the male. His chanting was cut short when Ruby blew a hole in his chest, making him lose consciousness. The girl was looking nervous now, heavily outnumbered and watching 3 teammates of hers get defeated. She wouldn't give up, and she got a knife into Rhea's neck, causing Rhea to collapse. "Bitch!" yelled Yochi, who fired an arrow straight into the girl's eye, causing her to faint from the pain. Roman was still being beaten to a pulp when he was suddenly covered in a shower of flames, and he disappeared.  
"What now?" Gary said out loud. His answer came when Cinder came out of the water. Yochi and Argentina tried to rush her, but she had black, metal blades, similiar to katanas, hidden in her sleeves,  
and she stabbed them both and flung them into the water. "Things are serious now, Pheunomic." Rhea, Ruby, and Gary all tensed up and readied their auras. The entire world seemed silent for a few seconds, and then Cinder blasted. It was a breath of flame, and it was HUGE. Gary blasted a straight hole with his air abilities, which saved him and his friends from being burnt to a crisp. Cinder made 2 clones of herself. "To make the odds in my favor. And to crush your odds." It was a 3v3 battle. Gary attacked the middle one,  
only to find that the saw blades broke upon contact with the black blades. "Uh..." He got stabbed in the chest and flung into a nearby warehouse, where another flame breath came into play, Ruby spun her scythe so fast that all of the heat redirected, burning one of the Cinder clones to ash. She outstreched her hand to Gary. "You okay? That looked like it hurt." Gary flexed his wings. "Nah.  
Faunus are all pretty tough." Rhea was busy with the 2 clones ganging up on her. "Guys, I could use help!" The Cinder clones easily dodged all of the attacks and got many slashes on Rhea's upper body. Rhe felt weaker and weaker as the slashes built up, and more blood was getting lost. Gary swung his greatsword at the clone, chopping her to pieces. "Well Cinder. Looks like we beat your toys." He said to the last remaining Cinder. However, she disappeared. The trio heard a voice behind them. "Those weren't my toys..." Cinder was holding the Faith Dust in her hands.  
"This is."

The Faith Dust, although not even close to the powers of the Hope Dust, still gave users of it a huge boost. Thus,  
Cinder absorbed the dust by implaing it into her skin, which then healed itself up. "Ahh, fully revitalized. Now, time for your death. You first, blondie." She fired a lightning-quick fireball at Rhea, knocking back both Ruby and Gary, and sending Rhea into the water, where it turned red. "Rhea?!... It's on now, bitch."  
Ruby put her hand on his shoulder. "We can finish this."  
Cinder chuckled. "You? A human? Think you can stand on equal ground with an Archangel. Funny."  
She did another fire breath, one that only grew stronger when Gary fired an air blast.  
Ruby had no choice. She spun her scythe again, hoping to do the same as the last fire breath, but some of the heat went past her scythe, burning both her and Gary, while Cinder dodged all of the redirected flames.  
Ruby was heavily damaged during that last spin, dislocating her left arm and having a majority of her skin burned. Gary was not harmed as badly, but was still hindered by the burns.  
Faster than even he could react, Cinder grabbed Ruby... And stabbed her in the chest, and threw her in the water.

"She had no hope to begin with Gary. You brought this upon yourself, bringing humans with you. Now wallow in your despair, and. Die."  
Gary was still trying to process what just happened. His teammates, his friends, Ruby... Stabbed and dropped into a watery grave, their bodies probably never going to be found. Something snapped inside of Gary.  
Cinder raised her arm to begin a slice that would chop Gary's head off, until he pulled out a metal staff and turned around. "Let's fight." Cinder laughed. "Fight? With that training weapon? Don't make me laugh." Gary only had a strange smile on his face, the type that would make people uncomfortable, as Cinder was feeling, for Gary had a dark aura around him, black seeping into the ground below him, and his eyes were purely black. No whites in his eyes. "See, this staff was made to be a conduit for Hope Dust. And you didn't kill my mom in time to stop her from putting it into my body." The staff suddenly created lines, going around it, but only curving at 90 degree angles, similiar to a computer memory chip. Soon, the entire staff was lit up with the computerized lines. The lines turned black, and Gary smiled.  
"Now wallow in your despair, and. Die."

Author's Notes: Holy crap that just happened. Don't worry, no one is dead. Yet. Cliffhanger ending, yaaayyy! Next chapter will be the final chapter for volume 1 of RWBY. I repeat, the next chapter will be the FINAL chapter for VOLUME 1 of RWBY. I'm probably gonna upload an intermission chapter or two of the teams doing goofy things together, so you can wait for those, if you want.


	7. The Dusting: Finale

Gary had completely lost it.

Everything he had ever built up was being released. Anger. Sorrow. Hatred. Loneliness.  
And everything was being put to use by the Hope Dust, which manufactured all of those evil feelings into weapons. The staff began to change shape, into a halberd, blades replaced by multiple chainsaws, using drills as the blades, and the bottom half of the staff covered in shotguns and gatling guns. He took menacing steps towards Cinder, who was slowly walking backwards, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Fear.

She slashed at him, but Gary didn't even flinch as the blades slashed straight through his chest,  
which stiched itself back together, muscles convulsing and forming knots, skin growing over it.  
"What ARE you?!" Cinder was getting nervous now, inbuing her blades with fire, slashing at Gary, who was regenerating after each hit. He grabbed a blade. "I'm a monster. Get used to it." He threw cinder into a warehouse, where he opened fire.

This was no longer a battle of good and evil.  
Gary was shattered. Broken. A broken man has nothing to lose.

This was a battle between darkness and evil, one feasting on the other.  
Cinder was bleeding heavily, but managed to focus the Faith Dust into healing, before being impaled by the multiple chainsaw blades, blood flying everywhere and forming large puddles on the ground while Cinder was screaming. "The good part is, you can regenerate too!  
Meaning I can cause so, so much more pain to you. Do you like it? Do you like the monster that YOU created? Karma is a bitch, isn't it?"  
Gary was saying, swinging her around, still impaled, creating a shallow puddle of the red liquid and bathing him in it. Gary stopped for a moment, letting Cinder regain her balance and letting her stand, before pulling down on the staff, breaking Cinder's legs in half, which quickly grew back into place. "Interesting."  
Gary then proceeded to do the same, over and over, Cinder's screaming growing weaker each time. When she was out of breath, Gary pulled her off of the staff, her body going limp right afterwards. "...What have I done...? No one...Deserves this..." Gary pulled her body up. "You're right. Not any one person. But a soulless person. Like you.  
You made a peaceful Archangel turn himself into a miserable, miserable person, all because you took the lives of the only people keeping him sane. Now, all I ask for you, is to go die. But I will make it as painful as possible."  
Gary shoved the staff into Cinder again. "ARGH! STOP!" Cinder got enraged as well, her eyes turning completely white, a red aura appearing around her, and she pulled herself off of the staff. "You want to make me feel your pain? Then we do it my way." Cinder set her blades on fire and 4 spectral, red wings came out of her back. "Perks of killing the last Archangel."

The two began a spectacle of a fight, the staff constantly changing into more brutal forms, both of them regenerating after each attack, but losing blood. After about 10 minutes of slashing, ripping, shooting, blasting, and punching, the 2 realized that the entire dock was covered in blood. Not a single spot without their own blood. Once they both realized this, their eyes both went to normal, Cinder's wings disappeared, Gary's folded back in, and they both fainted due to blood loss.

When he woke up, he couldn't move. His bones were clearly out of place, as he couldn't feel most of the parts. When he looked down, he saw X-rays next to him. Nearly all of his bones were broken, some sticking out of his skin.  
Gary saw these X-rays, and immediately felt pain. "Argh." he muttered, as his jaw was also out of place. He realized that all of the spots where he felt pain were from when Cinder slashed him. All of the wounds that he had supposedly regenerated came back. He also looked at pictures which revealed a shining heart. "So that's where you put it, mom."

Mai knocked Gary out with a swift chop to the left of his neck. She was close to throwing up as she cut open a cavity into his chest, stabbing the Hope Dust crystal into it. The cavity closed itself, which made Mai sigh with relief. She turned around to find a black blade slashing into her stomach, making her fall. "Goodbye, Mai." Said Cinder, as she plunged the blade through Mai's forehead.

Gary heard some arguing outside. "We're the friends who found him a place to live! To come out of his depression! Now why the fuck can't we go in?!" A doctor talked to them in a steady voice. "Calm down. He's not even conscious right now. Judging by his injuries, he may only have a few days to live." He heard the sound of Rhea bursting into tears. No, no, no. Gary was thinking to himself. This is wrong. My friends don't deserve to lose me. They don't deserve anything bad. Gary focused on these thoughts, and the staff suddenly came crashing through the window, landing into Gary's hand, covered in Gauss. Gary grabbed the staff with his fingers, which was an extremely painful ordeal, and he focused those thoughts upon it.  
He suddenly felt every bone pop and snap back into place,  
his skin growing at an abnormally fast pace. He managed to get up and remove the Gauss around him. He heard Ruby crying, as well. "He's going to die?" Gary walked outside of his room. "Not if I can help it." The doctor looked baffled, Rhea had a genuine smile on her face, hugging Gary, and Ruby followed shortafter,  
planting a kiss on his cheek. Yochi and Argentina were still unconscious, so they decided to walk to Beacon themselves.

"So, how did you guys get saved? Didn't you get flung into the water?"  
Ruby looked a little worried, twiddling her fingers. "Well... Ozpin realized something was up and thought that a submarine was enough to see what was happening at the docks. He managed to catch everyone who dropped into the water, and applied emergency care to us, and you. Without him, your head would have to be carried around. When we surfaced, both you and Cinder suddenly seemed to...Explode? In blood,  
that is. We saw your head fly off and Rhea was bawling like crazy, hugging your body like some freak. Ozpin managed to sew it back on,  
and he explained why you didn't like him so much."

Rhea decided to talk. "So...Uh... You were incredibly brutal. Like. Incredibly. I've never seen you like that before. Are you okay?"  
Gary wondered to himself that question, as well. But he wasn't okay.  
He was forever shattered with the memories of his friends being impaled by Cinder. "I'm...I'm fine." Rhea put her hand on his shoulder. "We're alive, Gary. We're here. We aren't dead. Be happy that you at least could see us live our lives out." Gary realized how lucky that he was that Ozpin was there, but he didn't like oweing favors, especially to people like Ozpin."I know.  
But...I don't think I can recover from...That. It's all been inside of me Rhea, and I just exhausted all of it. Everything that filled my heart, the void, it's...Stopped. I'm not sure what to do with my heart now."

Ruby started sweating, and she grabbed Gary and kissed him. "You fill your heart back up again. Gotta lose some to earn some, right?" Gary was blushing and sweating.  
"Heh..Y-..Yeah..." Ruby hugged him. "Good boy."  
Ruby's mind was troubled, however. Would she end up like Gary? Would the loneliness in her heart stop if she let it out at a single person, as well? Or would she end up killing everyone in her wake?  
"Ruby?" Asked Gary. "Are you alright?" Ruby shook her head. "Fine, I'm...Fine." But she wasn't fine, either.  
The images of Gary. The images of the chainsaws shredding through regenerating skin, the look of despair on Cinder's face, the two facing off in combat that would normally kill a human with every single blow the two dished out. Ruby wondered if it was really worth it to release all of her pain. Gary wasn't taking it any better. He caused Cinder much damage, mentally and physically, and to think that he could do that to someone, made him realize why Ozpin was so against him, why everyone was against him. It made him realize that he might have been a murderer if no one pushed him away. His beliefs were wrong. The world lead him on the right path, forcing him off of the bad, no matter the cost.

The 3 made it to Beacon, and Rhea yawned. "I'm going to go get some sleep. Catch you lovebirds later." Ruby and Gary looked at each other, blushing.  
"So..Uh..." they both said.

They had a really awkward time together, which they mainly spent walking around Beacon. Until they made it back to the entrance, Ruby asked a question. "Do..Do you like me? If so... Why?" Gary answered the question as truthfully as he could.  
"I do like you Ruby. A lot. Surprisingly. Usually, when I think I like someone, I see if I can push away the thoughts of love. You're the first person that I just couldn't do that to. I also realized that you were alone. You lost your parents, like me, and you obviously lost them at a younger age. That's the same thing as having memories of them. Because if you lose them at a young age, you won't remember any times with them. But if you have memories of them,  
you'll realize how much the world changes, how alone you are, when they aren't around anymore. Lonely people find a way to other lonely people. And then...They can try to help themselves. You are so much stronger than I am, Ruby. You can hide everything. I can't I always show how frustrated and angry I am, and you are always so cheerful, so bright...It brought me towards you." Ruby looked flattered,speechless, because everything he said was what she wanted to get out for years to people, to tell them that she was alone, and that no one truly loved her. Gary had satisfied her. She and Gary sat on the bench in front of the doors, and they both leaned their heads in at once, kissing each other. "Oh god." They both said.

"I have no idea how to handle a relationship." they both also said.

"Did I ever tell you I have a thing for girls with red highlights?"

Ozpin was sitting in his office, rewatching the camera images of Gary and Cinder's battle. He was analyzing both of their moves, how they fought when they were in their enraged forms, sipping coffee the entire time. "So, this is what you have been hiding from us, Archangel." He sent a message to Qrow, and in the message was this.

Subject: Falling Angel

Qrow, the Archangel's true power has been analyzed by me personally. Should worse come to worse, I'll send you another message. The next message I send will be blank. It will mean that we commence Operation: Falling Angel. You know the drill.

Author's Notes: Wow. First volume of RWBY finished! This is the final story chapter for now, until RWBY volume 2 gets released. I'm going to be uploading an interlude chapter any time this month about the Vytal Festival and the teams doing goofy interactions with each other. Until then, this is the end. P.S. 100 VIEWS HOLY SHIT


	8. Extra: Argentina plays SCP:CB

Note: This is an extra chapter, not apart of the current line of events, just an everyday slice of life from our characters.

Team GRAY got really bored one fateful night. Gary suggested that Argentina play a simple game on his computer.  
"Alright, if you say so. Is the game good?" Gary only smiled in his own devilish way. "Oh, it's good all right. Plug in your headphones and crank them up. Things are hard to hear due to a coding error."  
Yochi walked in and saw what Argentina was about to click on. "Gary, you aren't..." Argentina looked at him. "...Forcing her to play one of the best games of all time, right?" Gary shook his head. "Nope! She's doing it willingly." She clicked on the program and up came the fullscreen title. "SCP: Containment Breach" the title said.  
It had a new game, a load game, and an options menu to it. Argentina decided she didn't need to learn controls. Whatever she was about to do, it was fun! She chose New Game. Gary clicked on the skip intro button for her. She started the game hearing an incredibly loud speaker annoucement, something about escaped SCPs, or whatever. "Are you sure it's supposed to be this loud?" Gary only smirked. "Yep. Adds to immersion." Argentina walked into a hallway with two doors on her left.  
She picked up a gas mask and a piece of paper, labeled "SCP-173." "It snaps people's necks? The hell?" She walked forward, getting nervous, sweat already dripping. All she could hear was the sound of walking in-game.

She came into a tunnel, where there were two black bloodstains on the ground. She approached them, and saw a black, humanoid creature jump out of it. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!" Argentina screamed, as she ran further down the tunnel, rock music playing behind her, growing quieter and quieter as she got further away. "I don't like this game."  
She found herself inside of a small hall, with a camera showing a crying, naked man. "That looks like a man who needs help!" Gary had to refrain himself from chuckling as Argentina approached the man. "Are you okay sir?" She said to herself. The man stopped crying.  
"He's good now, right?"  
She said to Gary, who was close to cracking up. "You totally fucked up."  
"Huh?" But her question was answered as the man stood up, incredibly tall, hands on his head, screaming.

Argentina was holding down the shift button and running away. "JESUS CHRIST!" She heard the thing screaming in the background. She ran into a room which contained a small, glass, box-like room inside of it, with no door. She hid in there until she was sure she didn't hear the monster. She was about to walk out, until the monster appeared out of nowhere, running into the screen and killing her, bringing up a game over screen. Argentina literally jumped out of her chair, screaming and crying for a solid 10 minutes, Yochi cradling her like a baby, whispering "Shh,shh. You didn't even meet the scary guys yet."

Yochi and Gary were laughing like crazy after that, rolling on the floor, crying out of happiness and until their chests and stomach hurt. Argentina stood up. "I want to try again." She said in a weakened, tear-exhausted voice. Gary was worried about her health right now. He could imagine Argentina suddenly suffering a heart attack from this game. "Maybe this isn't such a good..."  
"GIVE ME A FUCKING CHANCE!" She yelled.  
She ran down the familiar starting hallway, only to find out that, since the map is randomly generated, that an electric barrier was put up, and she slammed right into it, creating an instant death. "That wasn't fair."

She restarted the game and the starting hallway was replaced by a catwalk, with doors leading to the right or the left. Argentina, nervous, went to the left. She found herself inside of an office area, picking up secuirity cards. She was about to leave the area by a door, but the blinking meter at the bottom was almost out, so the moment she opened the door, she blinked.  
Suddenly, the statue SCP-173 was right in front of her, playing an incredibly loud roaring sound. Argentina screamed and fell out of her chair, "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK?! HOW DID THAT GET HERE?!" She tried to force her way through the statue, but it was no use, the character could not push it. She decided to walk backwards, remembering the piece of paper, but not realizing that blinks were timed. She backed up a fair distance and blinked, the statue got closer again. Then immediately sprinted for the door and turned around to push the button to close it, the statue in front of her and the roaring noise played again. She screamed again as she closed the door behind her.  
Gary started laughing again, and Yochi was wheezing, still exhausted from the last laugh.  
"Shut up, guys." Argentina said through tears of terror. She walked forward into a large room, various doors inside of it. However, she began to hear radio chatter in the room next door, and suddenly, 3 guards opened the door. "Oh thank god, I'm saved!" The guns said so otherwise, as the gunshots were so loud that Argentina's ears started bleeding. She calmly took off the headphones and crawled into a fetal position on her bed. "Fuck you guys." She said, as she was crying again.

Ruby came in, complaining. "And why the hell are you making Artina cry? She did NOTHING to you, Gare-Bear."  
Gary, Argentina, and Yochi all stiffened. "Gare...Bear...?  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Argentina and Yochi said. Gary approached Ruby. "I told you not to say that in public...Also, look at the screen." Ruby looked at his computer screen. "SCP?! Shame on you! Don't show innocent girls that!" She slapped him. "Fine,  
I might have been a bit harsh, but she requested another round, and I didn't stop her. Besides, she's happy now, right?" Argentina and Yochi were still laughing. "GARE-BEAR! HAHAHAAHAHAHA!"  
Ruby smiled. "Yeah, you're right. But I'm going to get you back for making an innocent girl cry." Gary only smirked. "You can try, but I've played tons of games. Just try to find one that will torture me." Ruby smirked back at him. "Oh, I will."  
Gary used the soul-piercing stare. "Now how about I pick a game for you?"

Author's Notes: This was an extra chapter I decided to make to get ideas out of my head. Inspired by HolyOrdersOtaku, and his story "Team RWBY plays."


	9. Extra: Festival: Part 1

Note: This is an extra chapter, shown to be a "slice of life" from the characters. Not apart of the main storyline, but canon.

EDIT: I've found a theme song, boys and girls. TWEWY- Three minutes clapping. Enjoy yourselves.

The Vytal Festival was drawing ever so much closer. Gary hated the festival. It happened a week after his neighborhood was destroyed, and since the entire town was the festival area, he heard gossip. "Heh. Good thing that crazy Dust professor was destroyed. Might have killed us all." Another man came with a drink."Here's to remember the crazy,psychopathic lives that were lost!" he said, dropping the drink on the ground. Gary ripped the man's throat out, and that was the first time he went to jail. He was originally subjected to Lethal Injection, but his antibodies were much stronger than it. Then he was subjected to the electric chair, where his wings absorbed all of the electricity and released it, causing an EMP over the entire city while the Festival was going on. The lights went out, and he used the darkness to escape.

Gary was noticably clenching his fist while he was looking at the calendar. Yochi suddenly came bursting through the door. He sounded exhausted. "Hey...Gary...Happy...Festival..." Yochi wheezed and coughed, and was made worse by Gary gripping his throat.

"You know how much I hate the day. And it's next week."  
Yochi was motioning him to let go. Gary let go of him and Yochi took a deep breath. "I got kissed today." He said hastily. Gary was shocked. "By who?"

"By the Valdazian!" Said Weiss, makeup smearing over her face as she was going through a mental breakdown. "I don't know what happened, we fell down, our faces looked at each other, and we both leaned in!  
ImeanIknowIshouldn'tdothissincehe'smycompetitorbuthewasjustsocutewhenIsawhimonthe-"  
Yang put her hand to Weiss's mouth. "Shut up and calm down."  
Weiss was taking deep breaths after that. "Better?" Weiss only responded with more incoherent, fast speech.  
"Imeantheguyisoneofthepeopleyouseeinbachelorshowsanditfeelsweirdbeingattachedtopeopleliketha-"  
Yang punched her in the face. "Geez, you're more hyper than Ruby is with coffee."

"AndsothenIthought"Damnshe'shot"andIkissedheronthegroundwhereeveryonewaslookingandtakingpicturesmyentirecompanycouldgetshutdownbecauseof-"  
Gary smacked Yochi across the side of his head with the staff,which he decided to name Legion. "Calm. The fuck. Down." Yochi took deep breaths. "AndsoI" Gary hit him again.

"Not calm enough!" yelled Yang. "You do realize he's next door, and he could be eavesdropping in on everything you're saying, right?"  
Weiss wiped some makeup off of her face as she realized this. "Maybe I should just...Stay. Here. In my bed. Never to speak again."  
Yang sighed. "But the Vytal Festival is next week! Isn't it your favorite event of the year?" Weiss hissed. "Screw the Festival!"  
"I kissed my competitor! This could ruin both of us!" Yochi was saying. "If I show my face in public, I'm doomed! She's doomed! We're all doomed! How the hell have you managed to keep a relationship going for so long with someone who's 2 years younger than you?!" Gary counted the weeks he and Ruby had been going out. 8 weeks. Two months. Not really that long in his opinion, and they kinda just seemed to...Cling to each other.

It wasn't entirely a lovey dovey "I want to love you forever" type of deals, the two were just together because they were the only ones who went through their mental issues. No one else understood them. The only two compatible people with them were each other.

Yochi smacked Gary in the face. "I'M TALKING TO YOU! I am in serious trouble. I need a disguise. Like. Now. There's cosplayers at the Vytal Festival, right? Here's a list of materials." Gary looked over the list. "Are you sure about this? Because it just looks like..." "JUST DO IT!" Yochi yelled. Weiss overheard in the other room.  
"A disguise! That's it! He's a genius!...Err, I mean, he's a ruffian!...Who happens to handle mental breakdowns better than I can."

Gary went to an appliance store and got everything he needed. He dropped it off at the dorm. "Oh, bless you Gary. No one will ever recognize me!" Gary facepalmed upon realizing Yochi's so called "Disguise." It was himself. Yochi was going as himself.

"You're a COMPLETE. IDIOT."

Yochi scoffed. "Oh please, I see people dress up as Kilometry Cyrus all the time! People dress up as famous people, you know!"  
Gary sighed. "She kissed you TODAY. I don't think it'll spread that fast." Yochi simply stared at him. "Do you KNOW how fast rumors go on the internet? Wildfire. Near-instantaneous."  
Gary was impressed. "You're speaking in words that take up more than 6 letters? Wow. Anyways, I need to go eat some food. See you later, cosplayer."

Gary totally knew in his head that the disguise wasn't going to work. Nothing Yochi "thinks" of usually works. Still, he was glad that Yochi didn't die during the battle with Cinder Fall.

Gary tried not thinking about it. It constantly made him remember what it was like to lose everything, to go crazy. It scared him. He stopped by a sushi restaurant, until he noticed the schedules. "How many restaurants are going to be closed tomorrow?" The clerk responded. "All of them. That's why people are hitting up grocery stores. The city doesn't want the restaurants open because we all need to contribute a "massive order" of food for the Festival." Gary took his food and left for his dorm. "Festival. Ruins everything."

Gary got back to his dorm to see Yochi, only slight things changed about him.  
His usual trench coat was a white trench coat painted black, his sword was remade out of plastic, his hair had less spikes in it, etc.  
"Oooh, Sushi rolls. May I?" Gary sighed. "You're going to need it." Yochi took out a tuna roll and began chewing."Petty gowd, ya?" Gary looked down. "No. Everyone will know who you are." Yochi swallowed. "And that's why I'm going to be wearing glasses!" Gary facepalmed. "The Festival is ruining everyone's lives, isn't it?"

Rhea and Argentina were out shopping until the store owner told them to leave. "But it's 2 in the afternoon!" exclaimed Argentina. The store owner simply shook his head. "The Festival is in another week! We have to prepare ourselves for the raid of people that'll be coming! So GET OUT!" The duo were kicked to the curb. Rhea was extremely tempted to blow up the store. "Now now, calm down. We must ALWAYS find a way, surely the internet won't fail us!" Argentina pointed out. She checked all of the store websites she knew of, and all of them had the same excuse on their front cover. "Shut down for Vale Festival." Argentina threw her tablet on the ground.  
"GOD F**KING DAMNIT!"

Gary heard Argentina's screaming a block away. "Great." He walked towards her, meeting Ruby on the way. "Is Artina in trouble?" She asked. "No, she's just whining about something. Wouldn't be surprised if it was the Fes-" Argentina screamed again. "STUPID F**KING FESTIVAL!" Gary and Ruby went up to her. "Artina, calm down. All of the food stores are closing too. We need to head to the Grocery stores." The 4 went to the nearest supermarket, only to find it closed. And the next one. And the next one.  
"Shit." Gary muttered. "I'm going to have to dig in to the emergency canned soup storage." The girls looked at each other. They gestured for Ruby to speak to him. "Heh...Heh... They kinda handed it out to every student on the first week to kickstart everyone's dorms." Gary froze. "My soup... Got handed out...To everyone...3 months ago...?" Ruby put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright? Take a deep-" Gary grabbed her neck, causing her to sputter and gag. "DON'T TOUCH F**KING EMERGENCY SUPPLIES! I SPENT LIKE 700 LIEN ON ALL OF THAT CRAP AND YOU GAVE IT AWAY LIKE A F**KING FREE GARAGE SALE?!" Ruby was turning purple. Gary let go of her and realized the other girls were gone. "Yep...We thought you had some weird obsession with soup, so we did it as a prank...I didn't know that was an emergency storage!" Gary stared at her. "Bitch please, the only food I can obsess over is either Sushi, or sour candy. So to make up for this, you're buying me a box of Mike and Ike Zours for the next 3 months." Ruby flinched. "Boxes?! But only the pharmacy store has them! And they're like 3 lien each! That's like... A lot of Lien!" Gary stared again. "Look at my face." Ruby cocked her head. "Is this relevant?" "Yes. Now look closer." Ruby looked. "Okay." Gary stood there, no emotion on his face. "Now, does it look like I give a single fuck?"

Ruby walked back to her dorm. 4:00 PM. Nothing to do. She sat there moaning for the next hour, not knowing where the rest of her team was. Gary took Yochi to an ice cream parlor, the only thing that was going to be open for the next week, closing at the Festival, since the guy who owned it had an obsession with clean floors.

"Thank you, sir." Said Gary. The man simply stared at him. "Clean those shoes. Now what would you like?" Yochi got a scoop of Rainbow Sorbet and Mint Chocolate Chip, hoping to eat his feelings away. Gary decided to leave. "Drown them all you want, Yochi."

Yang took Weiss to the same parlor, not noticing Yochi at all since his head was down on the table. Yang let Weiss decide what flavors to get; a scoop of Daquiri Ice and Vanilla was what she chose. Yang left the building, saying "Try to forget about him."

Yochi didn't look up as Weiss sat down at the chair behind him. They didn't notice each other until they both finished their ice cream, ready to leave. Their faces were close to each other as they both stood up.  
"..." "..." They stood there, saying nothing for a while. They then began a serious make-out session, tongue and all.  
The storekeeper looked in disgust. "Get a room that isn't as clean as mine." They both went back to their dorms, holding hands and smooching all the way. Once they reached their doors, they simply stared at each other and went inside of their own dorms. Weiss came in to see a bored Yang and Ruby, Yang sleeping and snoring like a bear, and Yochi came in to see a bored Gary, playing Super Hexagon on his phone. "Gary, I think I'm in love." Gary stood up. "So what did you two do all day?" Yochi suddenly had a face of realization. "We held hands. And kissed. The entire day." Yochi fainted.

"Hey there, Weiss. How was your day?" Ruby asked Weiss. "I think I'm in love." Ruby stood up, looking serious. "No way. Who?" Weiss looked on the verge of tears. "Yochi Valdazian!" And she burst into tears, going through another breakdown. "HowamIinlovewithhimhe'snothingbutaruffianwhoisagiganticbusinessrivalofmineImeanhowcanIWeissSchneebeinlovewithhimitmakesnosen-" Ruby smacked her with the blunt end of Crescent Rose. "Quiet down Weiss. So, why do you like him?" "Huh?" Weiss asked, still crying. "I said, why do you like him?" Weiss stood up, wiping her breakdown tears. "I like everything about him. I feel like this is true love that needs no explanation, or some crap like that. I don't know! I just...Like him! A lot! Too much! And now my reputation is going to get damaged, and my dad is going to get angry with me..." Ruby slapped her. "Get ahold of yourself, woman! You like him. That's okay! Everyone saw it coming." Weiss sniffled. "Everyone?" Ruby smiled. "Everyone." Weiss suddenly fainted.  
"No Weiss! Come back! I need someone to talk to so I don't get bored!

Author's Notes: And that is part 1 of the Vytal Festival. Yep, a new ship has entered the Harbor, everyone. This story was originally going to be a GaryxWeiss story, but then I read Blood Rose and realized Ruby was alone also. 1+1= A window after all. A window for shipping. Or something. Yeah.


	10. Extra: Festival: Part 2

It was 4 days before the Vytal Festival that the weather happened. It was the rarest weather of all- A Hurricane Blizzard. Due to this, Beacon had to shut it's gates to avoid damage to the school, which was 3 foot deep in snow. No student dared to go outside. Gary threw Legion out the door, and once it hit the ground, he transformed it into a thermometer, which he retrieved. "-100 degrees? Why aren't we freezing to death?"

Down in the boiler room, many flame Dust users were keeping furnaces lit, them going out every few seconds or so, due to the impossibly cold weather. "Harell,  
take my shift." A woman said. Harell was a rather new person to the lighting of furnaces, but knew engineering well enough. However,  
he accidentally overheated a furnace, causing the metal inside to melt, creating pools of liquid iron.  
The emergency caused the other workers to panic, and their furnaces overheated as well. The boiler room exploded, killing everyone inside...And knocking out the electricity.

Team GRAY felt the tremors and saw the lights go out. "What the hell was that?" Gary walked outside of his dorm to see that everything was pitch black. There was no sun inside of this accursed weather, and Hurricane Blizzards last for 3 days, tops. Gary realized how dire the situation was; no one had power for 3 days. The only option was to stay inside and keep the buildings warm themselves.  
Team JNPR ran outside of their dorms as well, Jaune running into Gary. "Hey, watch it! If you haven't noticed already, it's pitch black. There's no electricity going on."  
Jaune slowly got up, legs hurting. "Oh, Uh, sorry. Do you know if this is permanent?"  
Gary nodded. "Beacon runs on a completely separate power source than Vale. If it got knocked out, something must have destroyed it."  
Suddenly, the students got a message from Ozpin on their tablets.

"Grimm have entered Beacon. Keep your wits about you. These are...Different. These Grimm stick to shadows, becoming completely invisible. They will whisper into your head, tricking you into following them into the darkness, and they will all come at you at once. Do not listen to them. YOU CANNOT FIGHT THEM!"  
Was what the message said. Everyone was getting nervous now. If this was a threat that could not be killed, how were they to deal with this?

Team RWBY suddenly came bursting out of their dorms, too.  
"Gary? Did you get the message?" Asked Blake. Gary nodded. Ruby looked worried. "Whatever these things are, we all have to stay together! It seems like they use mind tricks or whatever!"  
Suddenly, they heard something move down the hall. Everyone screamed and fired a weapon down the hall, blowing open the wall to the other set of dorms in the building. Team CRDL went outside of their dorms.  
Gary thought they were going to get angry, until he saw the nervous and scared looks on their faces. Cardin spoke in a shaky voice.  
"Don...Don't worry...If this is any time to panic...This is the time. You didn't...See it, did you?" Gary shook his head.  
"I'm not sure, but if it's in this building, everyone needs to stay with their teams."  
The rest of team GRAY came out. Rhea was shaking. "Gary, I'm scared."  
Gary hugged her. "Don't worry. I think everyone else is, too." Another group came out of their dorms,next to team CRDL.  
They introduced themselves as team GEOD, Genocide, lead by an average looking girl named Genocide Forenzic III. "I see there's an emergency about. Got any ideas?" She asked everyone. No one had any ideas, really. And then one popped into Gary's head. "Ozpin said that these creatures cling to the shadows to become invisible. So if we can repair the power outlets, maybe we can actually kill these things." Everyone else agreed that was a good idea, until Yang spoke out.  
"Wait, wait, wait. It's freezing out there." That statement made Gary rethink his plan. "We need a moving heat source...But first, I'm getting a candle. It's really damn dark." He walked inside of his dorm to light a candle. He had a little trouble, dropping matches on the ground and putting them back. He decided to take the matchbox with him, just in case.

All of a sudden, he heard screaming right outside. Gary put the candle inside of a lantern and ran outside. Only Yang and Ruby were there, looking like they just had a heart attack.  
Gary spoke. "Wha-" Yang and Ruby screamed extremely loud, Gary covered their mouths. "Quiet! Shh..." Gary thought he heard footsteps going downstairs, the thumping going on for about another 20 seconds, until it was dead silent. "Now, what happened?"

Ruby was explaining in a cracked voice. "They got everyone else... They got dragged into the shadows, disappearing... Yang lit herself on fire, and they backed away... But everyone else is gone..." Gary stood up and held his lantern.  
"I'm sorry. But we need to activate those lights. It's about a 15 minute walk to the main building, and there's an elevator to the basement, which I doubt works. The basement is where the powerbox is located. But how are we even going to get out-" Gary moved his lantern behind him,hearing whispers and seeing giant, red eyes. He put the lantern handle in his mouth and grabbed Yang and Ruby, all 3 of them screaming. He got the 3 a couple floors down.

He began to take deep breaths. "Alright. Is everyone okay?" They nodded.  
"Alright. Where are we now?" Ruby answered. "2nd floor, I think. We still need to figure out how we're going to go outside...Wait! Gary, can you form a working flamethrower?" Gary transformed Legion into a Flamethrower. "Yupsy-daisy."  
"Good. I've got a plan." Yang was impressed. "YOU have a plan? That's not very often." Ruby explained her plan.  
"There's coolers made to resist temperatures inside of the basement. If you can lock the heat away in 3 of those, we might be able to escape! And I can lift them." Gary saw nothing wrong with it, and they went downstairs, onto the 1st floor, where the set of stairs stopped. "Hey, how do we get to the basement?"  
Asked Yang. Gary answered. "It's through the storage room, for some odd reason. The storage room is a left from the mess hall, Cmon!"

Behind him, a nearly-silent whisper was being uttered, and dark clumps from the wall began to move onto the ground, forming a human figure, composed entirely out of darkness, with red eyes.

Gary noticed something out of the corner of his eyes and raised his lantern towards it. He saw a crowbar. "Good, we can use this to pry open the basement doors. Even though Legion would be better."  
They entered the mess hall. Yang got a chill. "For some reason...I don't like this place." The 3 took a left, and the doors shut behind Ruby and Gary, leaving Yang in the mess hall.  
"NO! NO! LET ME OUT!" Yang turned behind her to see the dark figure walking towards her. She fired a shell, only to see that it went completely around the missile. Yang banged on the doors more.  
"GARY! RUBY! HELP ME! NOOOOOOOO!"  
The door opened, and the duo saw Yang get dragged off into the distance by the darkness itself. "YANG! YANG!" Ruby was yelling. Gary grabbed her arm. "STOP! It's going to come after us, too. The only way we can save everyone is by getting that power active. Let's go!" Ruby sniffled a bit, holding back tears.

They opened up the basement door and went down into it. Suddenly, the basement boxes moved around, flying dangerously fast, until they formed oddly curved walls.  
"Oh my god. It's a maze. A maze to the coolers."  
Gary tried chainsawing through the boxes with Legion, but the boxes unleashed a shockwave that knocked Gary back, regenerating as they did so. "What the hell is this? Ruby, take the left. I'll go the right." Gary went to the right. He found another fork in the maze, and went left. He turned right, right, left, forward, left, until he reached a dead end. He turned around; only to get these words whispered in his head.  
"Dead end!"  
Ruby heard Gary scream. "GARY?!" Ruby found where Gary had been taken,  
Legion lying on the ground in it's flamethrower form. "DAMN YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" The Grimm suddenly formed it's shadows into the shape of a minotaur, with glowing eyes. "How's this?" It whispered.

It ran towards Ruby. She grabbed the flamethrower and pulled the trigger, igniting the beast with green fire and causing it to sink back into the ground as a shadow. She grabbed Gary's lantern and proceeded on. She must have been going for around 10 minutes until she found the coolers. Once she did, the boxes all went back to their positions, one that would've crushed her, had she not dashed out of the way. She heard a clapping sound going. "It's just trying to mess with me, it's just trying to mess with me..." She kept muttering to herself.

Ruby was on the brink of breaking and losing all sanity. She then remembered the coolers. She kept the flamethrower in a constant stream, until all of the ice in the coolers melted and it was warm, like a hot spring. She lifted it back upstairs, she cut open two holes in the bottom for her legs, and she walked outside. The cooler was working, she didn't feel cold.  
However, through a slit she cut open, she could see the shadowy creatures, hovering around the snow. There were dozens of them, all casually floating around, like spirits.

Ruby made it to the main building unharmed. However, once she removed the cooler, the dark blobs suddenly stopped moving. Their eyes suddenly glowed red, and a gigantic, dark hand was emerging behind her, out of the snow. She ran forward, the hand absorbing more and more dark blobs until it became like a wave of pitch black water. She kept turning inside of the hallways, hoping to throw it off, but it was no use, the wave kept turning, as well. She entered the basement, flamethrower in hand, and lit 2 boilers that still worked.  
The light acted as a shield against the darkness, leaving it unable to get in, and it eventually gave up.

Ruby was incredibly close to losing sanity, muttering to herself, making some paper dolls of her friends, until she found the hole in the wall that led to the power room.  
She noticed a few pieces fell out of the giant generator, and she picked them all up. She found the places where the first 2 fit, and was almost there. When she went to place the 3rd one, the slot located in a place she had to reach into, a dark hand grabbed her, making her shriek. More dark hands grabbed her, attempting to drag her into the generator. She took this opportunity to insert the part. The darkness became angry, beginning to bite and claw at her arms. She could do nothing but resist the pain, as her free hand went for the switch that would activate the generator.

As soon as she felt like her arm was about to fall right off, she managed to flip the switch on the generator, light coming back to the school and the darkness taking a physical form. The dark hands grabbing her looked like little monkeys, and the generator grinded them into pieces. The dark blobs outside lost power, as well. She got out of the basement to find that all of the "darkness" was turned into Grimm, looking like giant lizards. She pulled out her scythe with a psychopathic smile.  
"So, who's first?"

The lizards seemed to scream as Ruby hacked them to pieces, one by one, eating limbs, letting her full Hunger take effect. She went back to the dorms, finding Gary punching a lizard to death, ripping it's limbs off and then brutally snapping it's neck. He noticed Ruby come in. "Oh, hey. Everyone's back. Seems like everyone was in a state of suspension, trapped inside of shadows inside of this big, black room. Genocide got us out. She broke out of one herself, and she cut us all down, too. The lights came on when we couldn't defend ourselves any longer, and we kicked ass." Ruby kissed Gary on the cheek countless times. "I was close to snapping because you got taken! Everyone is back! Yay!" Gary pushed her off of him. "Yeah, everyone's back. Still, what were those Grimm? Why have they only been seen here...?

" Ozpin stood in his office. "Tell the rest of the Shadows to retreat. The students win this round, but this is only the beginning of the end." Glynda nodded and used a Dust spell, making all of the lizards retreat from Beacon.

Author's Notes: Hey, it's cold here in California. I also realized there's arctic storms going on. I watched the premiere of Teen Wolf season 4 recently, and I got this idea. But why did I make it so long? Anyways, unlike most Authors; I think it, and I type it. Next thing I know; Boom. Chapter done. I'm not sure how to continue the Festival arc, though. So I will need some time to think. Also, Genocide. After this chapter, I'll probably start on Genocide's story. She's another character I made up. That's all I can tell you. Until then, happy new year! And if you're one of those people freezing their butts off, I feel sorry for you.


	11. Extra: Festival: Semifinal part

It was 1 day before the Festival when the Hurricane Blizzard stopped. It was sudden, like a lightning bolt igniting the ground. One moment it was there, the next moment, it no longer was. Good thing too, as some of the Beacon students were so hungry and cold that they literally were thinking they should eat the person next to them. "Some" meaning Gary and Ruby in particular. Once the storm stopped, everyone felt confused for a few moments. It was no longer cold. The students went outside and rejoiced, managing to enter the mess hall, where food was served. The entire food supply of Beacon was finished by that day, and when a certain team decided to get more food in Vale, they forget something.

"STUPID F**KING FESIVAL! STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID!"  
Argentina was yelling in front of the restaurant for about 30 minutes, until Yochi calmed her.  
"You should really calm down. The Festival is tomorrow, so hopefully it'll be open?"  
Argentina stared at him with a look in her eyes that would cause an ordinary man to break and beg for forgiveness, but Yochi simply backed away slowly, a mortified look on his face. "Car...Carry on..."

Gary and Ruby were stuffed and sat outside of Beacon. "So... The Festival is tomorrow. How does it make you feel?"  
Gary had a pokerface on. "Like I really need to set the town on fire."  
Ruby smiled."Oh, don't be like that. The Festival is Weiss's favorite thing in the world! There's games, music, boy bands..."  
"...And painful memories that make me want to rip someone's skull out." Gary starting walking away. Ruby started talking to him as he was walking. "Hey, the only way those memories go away is if you can face them!"

The next day, Ozpin handed out special invitations to 4 teams; JNPR, RWBY, GRAY, and GEOD. They were taking a trip to another continent, on a sunny, beach resort. None of the teams declined, especially after some students tried to buy their invitations from them. The flight took 10 hours, Gary's phone dying within 6, leaving him really bored, along with everyone else. This was a private plane driven by Ozpin himself, who kept himself awake via 12 cups of coffee. Everyone on the plane was tempted to simply get out and swim there themselves, flying, in Gary's case. "Ugh. Need. Something. To do." Ruby was muttering, laying on the floor of the plane.  
Right on cue, a fireball hit the plane.

Ozpin walked into the passenger compartment and talking in a mocking voice of normal airplane announcers. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently crashing." Ozpin then pulled up parachutes from under the seats. "And now we are HALO(High Altitude Low Oxygen) jumping."  
Gary looked relieved, since even though he hated heights, he had wings. Yochi and Yang, on the other hand, were panicking. "No! Please! Can't you let the plane fly out for as long as it can, or something?" Ozpin sighed. "We are already above our landing location. If we go too far, you're going to get dropped into the ocean. And I hear that there's been an abundance of sharks in this region. Don't even want to talk about the Grimm squids. Yang and Yochi gulped as they grabbed a parachute.  
"Geronimo!" yelled Ruby. Blake went out soundlessly. Nora went out, saying "Weee!", Ren was a little hesitant, for no matter how calm he was, he was afraid of heights.  
"So, Ozpin, how strong are these parachute-" Ozpin kicked him off, and heard him screaming. Gary jumped off, wings folded to create a screwdiving effect. He got dizzy, and realized he had no idea how to stop it.  
Yochi and Yang went out at the same time, holding each other and screaming as loud as possible.  
Weiss went out, calmly and smirking at the rest of the crew. Argentina jumped out, yelling "Allons'y!"  
Pyrrha pushed Jaune out, and descended herself. Jaune was panicking,  
and immediately pulled the wrong strings on his parachute.  
Enza, Oswald, and Dylan all went out at the same time, holding hands.  
Genocide simply shook her head. "Crazy." And jumped out.  
Rhea walked towards the door, and looked down.  
There was an island, as small as an ant as high as they were. She also noticed everyone was falling towards an unactive volcano. "Ah hell." Rhea went out, using her hammer to weigh herself down.

While they were all falling, Gary unfolded his wings, since he was close to throwing up,  
and decided to fall on his back, looking up at everyone else. Rhea appeared next to him, shouting something. "What?!" Gary was screaming. He got bits. Volcano. Falling. Gary looked down and realized everyone was falling towards an unactive volcano. He quickly took Rhea's hand, making her blush, who also took Ruby's hand.  
Everyone formed a chain, and Gary threw them down to the sand, making them spiral like shurikens. Everyone pulled up their parachutes just in time, as if they had opened them up any later, they would have been eating sand. Instead, everyone fell face first on it. They looked up to see Ozpin and Glynda, using her Dust to teleport themselves down. "Welcome to your vacation, students."

Author's Notes: Alright, I may be uploading once a week now ): School is just taking too much time off of me, and plus I got a new laptop,  
which I am writing on, and I also got 5 games on Steam, due to my little cousin giving me a gift card for it for Christmas. So yeah,  
sorry if chapters will be getting a little late and short, like this one ):


	12. The Most Evil Being and the Insane Angel

Gary woke up, and realized he was stuffed inside of a bag, mouth taped. He started to muffle as he was finally set down, and felt his insides get pierced and slashed to ribbons by what felt like...Living blades? He quickly regenerated using the HD(Hope Dust, new abbreviation), trapping the blades inside of this body. He used this oppurtunity to sink his sharp teeth into the base of it, and heard someone scream and immediately silenced himself.

Gary then changed Legion, disgused as a key, into a chainsaw, and he felt black blood...Wait, black? Fall onto him. Once he got out, he tore off the tape and saw yellow-gold eyes, which seemed to be piercing his soul, seeming like they knew everything... Gary snapped out of it. Why was he thinking these things? He inspected the man quickly.

Some strange armor, a black cloak with a hood, and two crescent shaped blades. The man was hastily putting tendrils back into his body. So that's what they were. Thought Gary. Gary talked to the man. "So, why exactly do you want me dead this time? Money? Dust? Fame?" The man chuckled. "Oh no, Archangel. I'm here because you took someone from me."

Gary facepalmed. "Wait, this is all over a person? Fine, if you like Cinder so much..."  
The man immediately stabbed him with a tendril. "LISTEN TO ME BEFORE YOU INTERRUPT ME, YOU STUPID CHILD!"  
Gary grabbed the tendril and pulled the man closer with incredible strength, causing even this paranormal man to gasp as a collection of 10...No, 25,  
chainsaws ripped through the man, which turned into balls of metal spikes when they all impaled him. He felt some serious pain, unusual for him. This weapon was different. This was not a natural weapon.  
The man pulled himself out of the spikes, Gary scoffed. It only took a few seconds to know why. The man literally fell into chunks of flesh, scattered across the ground, holes in all of them.  
"Yeesh, maybe I was too harsh." Gary wondered. "Now where am I...?"  
He was in a mountain range, and realized mutilated corpses were hanging of of crosses, made from human bones. Even Gary, who was used to carnage and slaughter, was feeling a bit queasy. He immediately slashed behind him, turning the man into a pile of flesh and avoiding his sneak attack.

"So is this how you get your sick kicks?"

The flesh suddenly reattached themselves, and the man came up and grabbed Gary's neck. "Sick kicks? I prefer them to be called... A hobby. And my name is...Coronox." Gary grabbed the man's face, surprising him, and focused the HD on him. Gary saw into Coronox's mind, and immediately took himself out of it, as he was absorbing too much. But he knew what Coronox was.

He slashed off his hands, and began to speak. "So, Oblivion? That's a pretty cool name. Seems like you're lonely as well." Oblivion stabbed Gary countless times over, making him flinch each time, wondering why this angel wouldn't just die. "What would you know? You haven't lived since the beginning of time! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!" Oblivion was wondering to himself. _Why am I getting so worked up? I've beaten immortals before...But why is this one making me nervous?_ Gary then transformed Legion to a much more menacing weapon. It seemed to be an oversized rocket launcher, similar to an old german railgun, except that it had multiple barrels, and each one was charging up Dust. "Oh boy, a naive immortal supernatural creature that regenerates. Well, if you regenerate..." The barrels were fully charged, Oblivion stopping in place.  
_No, damnit, move! MOVE!_ He was thinking to himself. "...THEN I'M GOING TO ERADICATE YOU!"

Gary fired, Oblivion barely getting out of the way of the direct blast. "Oh crap." Gary muttered, as the laser pierced through the entire world and created a 500 Kilometer explosion. Neither Gary or Oblivion were able to avoid the blast, but Gary formed Legion into a protective ball of sorts, locking himself inside, while Oblivion was taking the full force. The explosion lasted for 30 minutes. When Gary finally went outside, his head was chopped off, which quickly reattached itself. Oblivion was getting worked up now. This was highly unusual, highly unusual indeed. "So, you resisted the allure? I'm impressed. That usually gets everyone."  
Oblivion began firing arrows at Gary, Gary dodging each one of them.

"What's the matter, Galaxy destroyer? You're getting too old for this." Gary was trying to anger the man into transforming, as he knew that all immortals could transform into something. Gary wanted to defeat this...Oblivion, at the source.  
Oblivion was not tempted, however, And they both began their vicious assaults, both left with no choice.  
Oblivion was brutally trying to force his way through the tower shield-like barrier that Legion had been transformed to. No matter what, he could not break through. "I know what you are, Gary Pheunomic. I know you're an Archangel. But just what the hell IS that?!"

Gary smirked. "What you don't know is that I come from a line of Dust Specialists. And I invented the Hope Dust mark 2. Fully enhanced. In every way."

* * *

The Hope Dust Mark 2? This allowed Gary's creations to harm everything. And by everything, it means EVERYTHING. With enough stabs inside of a planet, everything natural and growing in it will decay and wither, and eventually the planet would follow suit.

* * *

Oblivion stepped back, realizing that this particular Archangel...Was a threat. A threat to him. The fear of the universe, the being that destroyed countless civilizations. He refused to believe it. He began his vicious assault, Gary blocking everything, knowing that he had to wait for the right moment to completely obliterate him, since this immortal could obviously regenerate. "SO WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING ME AGAIN?" Gary was yelling, as Oblivion was striking so fast at the barrier that the metal clanking was nonstop. "BECAUSE YOU TOOK RUBY ROSE FROM ME!" Gary suddenly dropped his barrier, and took a few cuts to his jaw.  
"Wait, this is about her? Why didn't you ask?"  
Oblivion knew that immortals were usually born selfish and stubborn, and thought that a death match would be sufficient. He never thought about asking.

"I thought that I might convince you, an immortal being, by creating a battle to the death. S..." As much as he hated to admit..."Sorry." Gary heaved out a sigh of relief.  
"Well, why'd you put me through all of that stress? You can do whatever you want with her. But she will still me my friend, should you actually get her to fall in love with you. Also, if you want to kill someone, you first beat them senseless and feel all of their bones crack, rip out their organs, and THEN deliver the fatal blow."  
This statement chilled Oblivion."Oh." Oblivion replied, not finding any other word. _He really is like me_... Gary suddenly swung his staff backwards, hitting an invisible Roman Torchwick.

"Curses! I knew this wouldn't work. Beam me up, Cin-" He was suddenly getting whacked senseless by Gary. "Finish that pop culture reference. GO ON." Roman suddenly disappeared in a shower of flames. "Ugh. Oblivion? If it's okay to call you tha-"  
"It isn't. Call me Coronox."  
Gary sighed. "Fine, Coronox. Do what you want with Ruby. But if you kill her, I'm going to be alone.  
If you make me alone again, I'm coming for you. The reason my dad invented the Hope Dust was to get the Twin Horns from your corpse. I won't disappoint him if you happen to kill Ruby." Oblivion nodded. They both seemed on equal grounds. "Now, I have some douchebags to catch and a vacation to attend. So see you later, evil tentacle being." Gary dashed off, hopping off of mountains, fireballs being flung at him.

Oblivion was by himself in the clearing full of crosses. He touched one and wondered. _Why do I do this, anyway_?

Gary came back to the town on the island; only to find zombies walking about the place. "Seriously? Can I NEVER get a REAL vacation?!"

* * *

Author's Notes: Special Thanks to TehUnoman for creating Oblivion. This was the trade-off, good sir. I let you use team GRAY, and I secretly use Oblivion under your nose. HA. HAHA. I also gave you an excuse to ship Oblivion and Ruby, if you really must. So yeah. Other audience members; You're going to have to read a different fanfic known as Oblivion to understand who this man truly is. YES, TEHUNOMAN. YOU'RE GETTING FREE ADVERTISING. The finale to the Festival arc is next, by the by.

* * *

EXTRA NOTES: For those still confused about things, I will explain one of them; Gary's father was obsessed with powerful beings. So much, that he eventually began hunting them, sapping them of their powers and killing them in fair combat. This spread the reputation of the Hope Dust around "Certain" people (Summer Rose, Cinder Fall, Veronica Winter(Whoops, spoilers!) Ozpin, Qrow, etc.) The only reason he was killed is because he was caught off guard by Cinder. For a better character, think of Isshin Matoi from Kill La Kill.


	13. If Memories Could Lead The Way

Gary was running towards a hotel where the teams of Beacon stayed, shooting a zombie every now and then with Legion being a sub-machine gun. He was getting close to he hotel when he heard more gunshots. He checked around the corner to find a girl in a black dress and cloak, black and white highlights like stripes,  
armed with an automatic shotgun of sorts.  
Suddenly, a zombie tried to pounce on her, but Gary shot it down. The two started to shoot down all of the zombies in the area. Before long, the entire ground was a mess of decayed flesh. The two were sweating when they introduced each other.  
"Hey, my name's Gary. I'm trying to get my friends out of here. You?" The girl wiped off some sweat. "My name's Veronica Winter. I'm looking for my mom. Have you met someone named Cinder Fall?"

* * *

(7:00 PM, Current Day)

Roman and Cinder walked down the streets of the island city, hiding their identities in Ponchos. "Great. You couldn't even plan a vacation out. Why don't you ever let me do anything, your highness?" Roman was whining and bickering the entire day. Cinder had blown their budget and realized that they didn't have enough for a plane trip back to Vale. "Shut up. I don't see you helping. I heard some students from Beacon came in yesterday. Maybe I can find out how exactly they got here." She suddenly stopped in her tracks as a man with a black cloak and hood walked by, holding a garbage bag. She only caught a glimpse of the yellow-gold eyes. She waited until he was all the way down the block before talking to Roman. "Change of plans. We're going after that man."  
The plan was to get recon; nothing more. She knew she couldn't risk fighting Oblivion.  
"Wait, why do I have to spy on an Eternal?"  
Cinder slapped him. "Because he's going to know where I am, and he's going to kill us both. Now shut up and recon, worthless idiot."

Roman was fiddling with his invisiblity device, grumbling. "Why do I have to do this? It wouldn't hurt to at least be a bit nice..." His thinking was interrupted when a giant explosion happened, causing some mountains to collapse."Roman, I think we found him."  
The duo made their way across some plains to the mountain range. From above, they saw Gary blocking attacks from Oblivion. "Great.  
He's here, too. Maybe we should just leave..." Cinder dragged him by his coat, and pulled him down to the ground. "No. We find out why he's here. If he's going to exterminate the entire population of Earth." Roman sighed as he turned on invisibility. He walked down below; only to get smacked in the face, knocking out the invisibility. "Crap! I knew this wouldn't work! Beam me up, Cin-" Gary suddenly brought Roman down the ground, beating him with the staff. "Finish that pop culture reference. GO ON."

Roman was undergoing serious pain, until Cinder finally teleported him back up. "Thanks a lot!" Cinder shushed him and began moving back, Roman following her, rubbing his bruises. However, it wasn't long until Gary was on their trail, firing down Dust bullets from a gatling gun formed from Legion. "GET DOWN!" yelled Cinder. She dragged Roman into a cave, and they were feeling the bullets impact above them, one of them hitting Roman's synthetic foot(Reminder: He got his legs chopped off in the Dusting)  
"JESUS CHRIST!"  
Gary eventually stopped his firing, and flew off towards the town, where an ominous, purple-pink Funnel cloud appeared in the sky. "This is probably a bad omen." Muttered Cinder.

* * *

Oblivion was alone inside of the clearing, touching a cross and wondering to himself. _Why do I do this, anyway?_  
Suddenly, he heard something appear behind him. He turned around to find that a woman appeared in the clearing, with beautiful, clean blonde hair. She was armed with an especially large scythe, colored blue.  
"Hello, Oblivion." Oblivion blinked a few times to make sure this wasn't a dream. He immediately pulled out the Twin Horns. "Genocide Forenzic the First."

She clapped. "Bravo. 70 years doesn't effect your memory much, does it?" Oblivion was tensing up. "So how are you back? I saw you die, myself." She dropped the blade to the ground, landing the blade with a thunk sound. "You know what happens when you destroy a core of a Grimm Nest? It's dark essence enters the closest living thing around them, turning it part Grimm. I've destroyed 34 nests, Oblivion." She took off a hood revealing her face, showing that her skin was completely formed of shadows, and she had red eyes. She smiled a long smile, one that went all the way past her cheekbones.  
"I've fulfilled my own prophecy. I am the God's Storm now. You will now refer to me as..." She revealed that he scythe was literally forged out of the essences of the nests, by retracting the whole thing into her body and pulling it back out."...The Grimm Reaper."  
Oblivion shot her with an arrow, causing her to explode. "You're insane. A human can't become the Grimm Reaper. It's impossible."

She corrected him otherwise by dragging him into his own shadow. When he opened his eyes, he saw a dark mass with yellow-gold eyes; It was him. It was the form he used to destroy planets. He then realized he couldn't transform. _Shit, shit shit._ He kept thinking. He heard Genocide's voice mocking him. "What's that about me not being the Grimm Reaper? That was the wrong choice of words. The Grimm Reaper makes you literally face your demons, right? Well then, this should keep you busy, Dark God." The dark mass suddenly melted Oblivion's chest off with a quick jab, causing him to scream in pain. "Damn, I hurt like a bitch, don't I?"

* * *

Gary was silent, and went pale when the name was mentioned. Veronica noticed this.  
"Hmm? Something wrong? How well do you know my mom?" Gary replied as honestly as he could. "We chopped each other to pieces.  
Countless times. She's a bitch, and I completely fucking hate her."  
Veronica suddenly had a saddened look on her face. "She's my mom, you know." Gary scoffed. "Then she's an ancient bitch." They suddenly saw flashes by the hotel. "Come on, let's go." Veronica said, noticably on the verge of tears. _Why does she care so much?_ Gary wondered.

Once they got to the hotel, they saw Yochi, Genocide, and Weiss holding their own on top of a truck. Gary and Veronica opened fire, Veronica switching the auto shotgun barrel into a much longer one, into a more beak like shape.  
It was revealed that her double drum magazines actually held two different bullets; Sniper rounds and shotgun shells. A scope appeared on the top of the shotgun as she was firing it semi-automatically, taking a pause in between each shot to regain balance. Gary was aiming for the head, Legion switched into two revolver magnums. Once the zombies were defeated, Gary spoke to Yochi. "Where's everyone else?" Yochi pointed upwards. "Ozpin and Goodwitch went to the roof to investigate that funnel cloud. They didn't come back, so Rhea told us 3 to hold off the zombies from the bottom of the hotel." Weiss spoke this time, in a scared voice. "They haven't come back, either. We did see some flashing by the upper floors, though. They could be pinned down. Now that you two are..."  
Weiss looked at Veronica. "...Do I know you?" Veronica shook her head. "Nope. My name's Veronica. Nice to meet you, Weiss Schnee!" Weiss awkwardly shook her hand. "Right..."

Genocide spoke up. "I think that funnel cloud has something to do with...Something our team did. We need to stop it, as soon as possible." Genocide attempted to run to the stairs, until Gary grabbed her arm. "Stop what, exactly?" Genocide sighed. "My grandmother became immortal. I thought we defeated her physical form,  
but it seems like she's still here. Apparently, absorbing too many Grimm Nest essences is too much for the body to handle, and it made her into this weird shadowy..Scaly...Thing. It's hard to kill. And I think she reanimated all of the dead bodies so that she can eventually destroy the planet."  
Gary sighed. "Why is nothing just sunshines and rainbows when I'm involved?"

* * *

Oblivion was doing his best to dodge the shadow's tendrils, but there were simply too many, too fast. They slashed gigantic gashes into his skin, and even though he could regenerate and was eternal, Oblivion still felt pain. Genocide spoke again. "How does it feel, being like every single victim you have attacked?" Oblivion got up,  
panting and chuckling. "A little boring. Maybe I should spice it up a bit, you know, pull limbs, rip vocal cords, stuff like that. Stabbing is getting boring!"

Oblivion let loose a shower of special arrows into the shadow. The arrows sunk into it, causing it to laugh. "These are Faith Dust arrows." Light began to come out of the shadow, causing it to scream. "And they are literally made out of light." The light arrows suddenly exploded, lightning up the whole shadowy abyss that Oblivion was in.

* * *

Genocide Forenzic III ran up the stairs, Gary and the others on her tail. They faced little resistance, one zombie every 2 or so floors.

"Where are they?" Yochi thought out loud.  
Gary decided to talk to Veronica. "So, Veronica. Why do you get so sad when I talk about your mom?" She slapped him. "She's my mom. She really has gone through a lot. Her best friend and leader was murdered in Daggerhorn, she isn't in control of her Archangel powers, she's forced to steal and kill for a living...Gary, do you know what that's like? Being raised in an environment where I was destined to join her group? Training to fight since I was 2? Learning every single vital point inside of both human and Grimm bodies and about the Eternals*... I have been through a LOT with my mom. It makes me sad when people only see her as a heartless monster."

Gary was tempted to grab her, but clenched his fist instead. "I know where you're coming from. My dad made me learn about Dust, and my mom made me learn about fighting, and was even one of Cinder's friends. But she murdered them. And everyone around them, every single man, woman, and CHILD living nearby us, who have ever seen us. Now tell me, do YOU know how that feels? I think I have EVERY right to call her a heartless bitch!"

Gary realized he had been more harsh then he had realized, since Veronica had a stream of tears from her eyes. "Don't make me the one you direct your anger at. I don't like it. My dad did the same thing to me, all of the time." She pulled up a sleeve, revealing stitches and scars. Gary put his hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, okay. I have...A lot of anger. I have nothing to use it on...So I use it on everyone around me. It's just the way I am. Even if I do release it all, I don't know if I'll be...Me, anymore. He hugged her, as she was still sobbing. "There, there. I'm sorry I hit a soft spot. I don't like it when people do that, either."

* * *

Cinder and Roman entered the town, when they saw corpses being flung up towards the funnel cloud. "This is bad." "You think?" The two ran for the hotel, and were going up the stairs.

* * *

Oblivion woke up in the clearing, seeing nothing but himself. He looked down, and realized his shadow was gone. Completely gone.  
_I'm not sure if that's cool, or if I'm going to get rocks thrown at me by kids calling me a witch_. He looked at the sky, and saw the funnel cloud at the top of the hotel. "Oh no. Not again. Not this time." Oblivion began to run, as fast as he could, and began to scale the building.

* * *

Genocide, Yochi, and Weiss made it to the top, to see JNPR and RWBY fighting off a...Wait, what was that? It appeared to be an undead dragon of sorts, with chameleon blending, a centipede body, a shark jaw, a unicorn horn(looked kind of funny, but this wasn't the time), a Scorpion tail, and legs that seemed to be the size of small houses. Yochi wondered how the other teams were able to fight off the dragon on such a small space, until he realized that where ever he stepped, a shadowy platform would show up, even in the thin air. "Whoa. This is trippy-" The thought was interrupted by a scorpion tail smacking him quite a few feet away, making him land into the skyscraper a couple of blocks away from the hotel.

Team JNPR was having a hard time, and team RWBY was doing their best to support them. However, the centipede part of the body revealed what seemed to be missile silos on it's back, firing off gigantic, bony spines in a rapid fire fashion. The teams couldn't destroy them fast enough, and one impaled Ren. "NO!" Yelled Nora. She fired grenades, destroying a few. However, one was flying straight for her, and she ran out of grenades. She got pinned to the shadowy platform, only able to do a wheezing noise. Soon enough, everyone was getting impaled. Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yochi, and Genocide were the last few left.

"It seems like every time we hurt this thing, it uses more bodies to heal itself up..." The dragon suddenly began talking. "FINALLY! Oh, granddaughter, I have longed to hear your beautiful voice since the last time we met!" The dragon suddenly was covered in a shroud of shadows, spinning around inside of dark winds until it turned into the human form...Well, whatever was left of it... Of Genocide Forenzic the First.

"Grandma. You weren't alive for me." Gramma(that is what I'm officially calling her, should both Genocides talk :P) had a genuinely sorry look on her...Shadow skin. "I'm truly sorry for that, dearie. It's just that I've been..." She pulled out two gigantic scythes from her body. "...Working out a few kinks. How was your day?" Genocide fired a laser into Gramma, creating 3 small holes in her. "Fine, until you came along."

Gramma suddenly teleported behind her, causing Genocide to jump away instinctively. "Wrong choice, dearie. Now I'm going to end both you AND your friends." Shadow clones were suddenly created out of Gramma, making 4 clones, including herself. "Let's begin, shall-" She felt an arrow enter her head, and it exploded with light, causing the clones to hiss and the poor Gramma shadow to be completely erased from existence. Oblivion then fired another arrow, destroying the 2nd one and getting the 3rd one in the blast. "Sorry, Genocide. I'm not letting you create a Rift** on this planet. This is where I plan to change, and you are making things difficult for me."

* * *

Gary was still hugging Veronica when she stopped crying. They both looked at each other, Gary's brown eyes and Veronica's ice blue eyes truly meeting for the first time. They both suddenly felt lost in each other's eyes. They wanted to embrace each other, to kiss and never be apart... Until Cinder and Roman entered the hallway.

Everyone was speechless for a few moments. Cinder stared at Veronica, and then at Gary. Her mouth was hanging open. "...Veronica...?" She finally said. Veronica ran to her, both of them hugging each other, Veronica yelling, "MOM! MOM!" The two looked so happy, leaving Roman confused, and Gary surprised.

This was the first time he had seen Cinder without her menacing look, that fire in her eyes. Instead, she looked happy. This thought was interrupted when Cinder suddenly stabbed him in the chest, twisting the black blades around. "So, why have you been around my daughter, abomination?" Veronica grabbed her mom. "Mom. Let go of him." Cinder instead impaled Gary with both blades. "No. He doesn't understand me. I plan to make him understand, in a very long and painful way." Veronica suddenly hit her mother, something she had never done before, causing everyone to gasp.

"Mom. You don't know how he feels. You don't know how I feel. And guess what? I'm fine. I still make friends. He still makes friends. You can, too. You aren't alone, mom. No one is ever alone." Cinder took both of the blades out of Gary, the wounds slowly healing themselves. "Roman. We head to the roof."  
Cinder whispered into Veronica's ear. "Just be careful around him, all right?" And then Roman and Cinder went to the roof, Roman not daring to input a word.

Gary and Veronica stared at each other for a bit. They walked towards each other, and kissed. Gary felt...Different. He felt like he could actually ignore the void in his heart, his infinite anger and sorrow, and simply enjoy the moment. Veronica felt like she was no longer burdened by family, and that she had finally found someone for herself. To keep forever. The two stopped. "I...think we should go to the roof." _What is up with this? We just met. This can't be true love, or some shit, is it?_

* * *

Once they got to the roof, they saw Oblivion being impaled and slashed by a gigantic scythe, wielded by a shadowy figure with blonde hair. Everyone else was helping to stop bleeding from people who seemed to have been impaled. Oblivion was clearly getting his ass kicked, in Gary's own opinion. The shadowy figure was just too fast, and too strong. Gary swooped in, landing a direct hit on the figure. Suddenly, as he impaled her with Legion, the staff was covered in darkness, the figure screaming.

Once the darkness touched Gary, he got visions. He saw people getting massacred; people at war, people spitting out insults at each other, everything causing hatred and anger in the world. Gary let go of Legion immediately, but it was too late. He got the visions, and he had no idea what had happened to him. He looked at his arms. One was completely white, and the other was completely dark. Oblivion had fired an arrow into Gary's arm to keep the darkness from reaching his entire body. The darkness eventually left Legion, returning to the shadowy figure. The figure seemed...More human, now. An old, kind face showed itself, instead of shadowy skin. Oblivion stabbed it, slashing it into pieces. The darkness went up into the funnel cloud, and Oblivion fired a hail of arrows, loading 6 at once every time, and destroyed the funnel cloud.

Suddenly, the sun revealed itself, and all of the electricity kicked in. Living bodies were faling from the sky, landing without scratches on them. All of the wounds from the impaled were healed instantly. Ruby then came to kiss Gary right on the mouth, in front of Veronica. "Wow, Gary! I didn't know you could absorb the powers of people!" Gary looked at his hand. _But now one is completely fucking dark as hell and one is brighter than the sun._ Oblivion went up to him. "You just absorbed Grimm Nest essences; 5 if I looked correctly. An Archangel can handle at most 10, before his body starts to deteriorate. You should feel more power, now." Gary realized that he did feel more powerful. He wanted to try something. He grabbed Legion, and chucked it to the bottom of the hotel. Right before it hit the bottom, Gary tensed his left arm, the dark one. He teleported, holding Legion and at the bottom of the hotel. "Sweet." He teleported back up, everyone clapping. "Wow." Said Ruby. "You are, like, the best boyfriend ever." Gary suddenly felt like crap. He couldn't keep two. He made his decision. He had to dump Ruby. "Hey. So. There's something I wanted to talk to you about..."

Ruby was crying and breaking down on the plane, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all giving Gary an evil look. Veronica sat next to Gary on the trip back to Beacon. "So, why were you here, anyway?" Veronica shrugged. "Guess I just like visiting mom. There's...Something I didn't tell you. Something that you aren't supposed to know. I'm apart of the Secret Season Society. Our current leader, Father Time... He ordered the hit on your parents."

* * *

Author's Notes: HOLY CRAP. On Saturday I was halfway through this, until I RESTARTED MY DAMN LAPTOP AND LOST EVERYTHING.

*Eternals are considered the "Gods" of Remnant, beings that classify under this are called Eternal beings, and Oblivion is one of the many.  
**Rift: A Rift is a funnel cloud that is purple and pinkish. Despite it's colors, it consumes the dead flesh of anything around it to create new species of Grimm. For instance, the dragonoid Grimm described in this chapter. Again, props to TehUnoman for creating Oblivion. Awesome work, man.


	14. One Part Of The Calvalry

It was the day after the incident known as the "Rift Appearance Bravo." RAB was the spawning of the Rift by Genocide Forenzic the First.

Gary laid on his bed, and began thinking. He and Ruby hadn't shared a single word, besides nothing but tears. This made him think about..._ The Meeting._Gary didn't want to remember it, so it stuck inside of his head. Every detail.

* * *

"So what you are telling me is that we are to replace you?"

Ozpin nodded. Derek stood up, saying, "Alright then, better get it over with, I suppose." Ruby, Coronox, Derek, and Gary all sat down and began to discuss. Gary looked at the picture of the previous Four Horsemen, and froze upon sight of the white cloak seen in the picture.

* * *

_12 years ago, Daggerhorn Village_

Gary's father took him along on a business trip. It was going to be at a remote village in the Tundra known as Daggerhorn. "Dad, I'm bored." His father only sighed. "Gary, I'm bored too. That doesn't mean I don't have to go. One day you can appreciate business trips like I do." He was driving in an Armored Humvee, towards the village, when he saw armed forces enter. "Oh no." Gary perked his head to the windshield. "What is it, dad?" He was pushed down immediately, his father signalling him to stay down.

_ Why here? Why now?_ Calvin thought. He opened the trunk to his Humvee and pulled out a double bladed Halberd on both sides. The weapon was gleaming with a faint green, showing that Faith Dust was fully loaded in the weapon. Showtime. Calvin then went down to the village to find Summer being attacked by Grimm. "Summer!" He yelled, slashing a Beowulf in half next to her. "Hey. How have you been doing?"

The two were starting a calm conversation, cutting down Grimm left and right, above and below, as Mole Grimm were attacking them. "Oh,  
you know, making new weapons, new Dust. It's more of a hobby that I get paid for!" Summer blasted a Nevermore with a single blow,  
causing it to crash into the ground a few feet away, and the duo didn't flinch. "Nice. I've been holing up in Daggerhorn for a while, even got myself a kid! Her name is Ruby!" Calvin signalled for Summer to duck, as he whirled around in a 1080 spin, slashing effortlessly through Ursa Minors trying to bomb rush them.  
"Ruby Rose? That's a cool name. I got a kid too! His name is Gary! He should be able to see us from here..."

Gary looked at the windshield, seeing the cloaked figure shoot down a Nevermore. "Wow...So cool!"  
Suddenly, an Ursa Major attacked the Humvee, tipping it over and breaking Gary's arm.

Calvin saw this from a distance. "Oh god. Summer! Hold down here! I need to get Gary out of here!" Summer nodded. "Go, Calvin. I can handle this." Calvin was running back up to the hill where the Humvee was, and stopped. He looked to his right, and saw a red robed figure running away from the scene. "Ruby Rose?" He looked farther away and noticed a dark figure. Wielding the Twin Horns. Calvin only had to look once at the eyes to know who it was. The eyes were glowing, yellow. "Oblivion."

Calvin began to dash, but looked behind him. The Humvee wasn't going to hold much longer, but neither was Oblivion. Calvin had decided. Gary was more important than anything else. He began to attack the Ursa Major, chopping at it's knee, incapacitating it. It managed to get a good slash at his hip, causing him to wince. He jumped over the next slash and brought the Halberd into the bear's head. Death was immediate. He looked inside of the Humvee to find Gary, bleeding badly.  
"No, no, no no no no no no no..." Gary was out cold. Calvin was tending to his wounds, stiching together his arm, and covering it with gauze.

After enough antiseptic was put on, he realized things were too quiet in the village. No gunshots. He ran back down to find Summer with a large gaping slash in her back. "NO!" He yelled. He ran towards her, and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

* * *

Gary was busy remembering everything happening as the other 3 were talking about nicknames for Ruby. "Maybe Red Star?" Coronox declined.  
"Too stupid. Sounds like some superhero with a cape." Ruby cleared her throat loudly, pointing at her cape. "Capes are cool. Don't diss the cape." Coronox rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
Coronox looked behind him to see a planter with a single plant in it; a Blood Rose.  
"Hey, how about the Blood Rose?" Everyone stared at each other for a moment, and Gary was the first to notice why he picked that name.  
"You want to name her after a plant that literally is a physical form of death? I mean, look at her."  
Ruby was picking her nose as he was saying this. "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. What are we talking about?" Derek opened his mouth, but Coronox talked. "How would you like to be called the Blood Rose?" Ruby thought about it. "Yeah...Yeah! That sounds cool!" Derek gave a sigh of relief as everything was figured out. Gary began to walk towards the door, saying one final comment.  
"Great. Now what are we going to be called by the public? The Power Rangers? The Gatchaman?" He was suddenly cut off from anymore sarcastic comments by Coronox, who slammed his head into the wall.  
"Listen, boy. I've had enough of your ungrateful bullshit. You are having the highest honor possible, and you treat it like it's just another burden to you. Now, you listen her-"  
Gary suddenly slammed Coronox off of him, knocking him to the ground and pointing Legion at him.  
"No, YOU listen here. I'm sick and tired of constantly being labelled all of the time. Archangel, Abomination, Freak, Horseman, Devil, Psychopath, I'M SICK OF IT! I KNOW LIFE ISN'T FAIR, BUT THIS IS JUST PLAIN FUCKING BRUTAL! Why do I, of all people, need to be a superhero, when I'M the one who needs saving?  
I'm drowning in my own darkness, and everyone expects me to come out unscathed. Guess what? I won't. Because I can't escape it."  
Coronox attempted to slash at him, but Gary blocked it, even at Coronox's max speed, surprising him. "Why are you here, then? What did you plan to accomplish?" They both lowered their weapons. "I planned to get a house, become a Hunter, kill Cinder, and live out my life. As a person, not treated like a constant fucking threat to everyone."  
Coronox backed away a bit, the truth already being shown in his eyes. "About Cinder..."  
Gary raised Legion again. "You didn't."  
Coronox nodded.  
Gary transformed Legion into a 50 barreled Gatling Gun (This one, to be exact 190000/190557/881343632_ ),  
with an instant spin up time. Ozpin then entered the room. "That's enough, Archangel. You may leave of you want to, but you are apart of this. Whether you wanted it or not." Gary stopped spinning up and simply walked out of the room.

Derek cleared his throat. "Charming guy."

* * *

_ Present Day_

Veronica had applied as a student, and instantly became a star at the school. Her looks combined with her skill and personality caused some people to ask for her hand. However, that was when her true nature called out to her,  
and every single person who asked got their face smashed into the cement. Even then, people still asked her to join clubs and to kiss them. She ran into team GRAY's dorm, as she had to stay there,  
crushing some hands with the door. "Hey Gary. How was your day?"  
She asked, exhausted and laying down next to him. "I feel...Bad. I probably shouldn't have dumped her that fast, you know?"  
Veronica frowned. "Hey, she'll find someone, you know." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "After all, you found me."  
Gary shook his head. "I don't think so. To her, I'm just another person who toyed around with her heart, like she thinks of everyone else. And Yochi was right. I did dump her hard."

* * *

_The day before_

"So, there's something I wanted to talk about..." Ruby's eyes lit up. "Go on." "Would you like to..."  
"Yes!" "Break up?" They both said simultaneously.  
"Wait...What?" Gary made a sucking noise in his mouth.  
"Yeah. I'm...Kinda in love with someone else."  
She slapped him and ran off. Yang then punched him in the face, lighting his hair on fire. "You should be ashamed." _Good thing my hair is black_, Gary thought. Yochi came up to him, and punched him back down on the ground. "Hey, what was that for?!" Yochi crossed his arms. "DUDE. You do NOT dump a girl after she kisses you OR tell her the reason. You just fucked up twice, on the most fragile girl ever. Yang was right. You should be ashamed."

* * *

_Present Day_

Unknown to Veronica and Gary, Ruby had made her own peephole into the room. "Yeah right. You dumped me you heartless ass. Just another one finding love, that isn't me..."  
She began to cut herself, making small incisions everywhere on her arms and legs. Weiss came in just then. "Ruby? What're you..." Ruby immediately put Crescent Rose away. "Oh...Hey Weiss." She just then noticed all of the blood on her bed and floor. "Look, I know you're still depressed, but hurting yourself isn't going to help. You need to learn to deal with it." Ruby stopped paying attention to whatever Weiss was saying after "Hurting yourself isn't going to help." _She's right, hurting myself isn't going to help. So maybe..._

The next day, Velvet Scarlatina was happy. Until the blunt end of a scythe smacked her, knocking her out and breaking her jaw.

* * *

Author's Notes: ALRIGHT. I BROKE MY PROMISE. BUT IDEAS WERE BUILDING UP, ALL RIGHT?! Typing up more chapters relieves stress of keeping everything in my brain. I don't want my brain too wrinkly just yet!  
Yes, I did include Derek Flame from the Child of Grimm series, sorry Codyknight22. Blame TehUnoman for involving him. I may or may not continue this, because if I do type out more chapters, they will be about things I meant to have for Volume 2.


	15. All Sin N' Games Till Someone Dies

"She isn't getting away. Hopefully we can stop her before she attacks again."

Gary said that to himself and others, but that wasn't what was on his mind. What was on his mind... Was Osmosis. One of Coronox's split personalities. Even thinking of the name made Gary feel uncomfortable, but the words he said, Gary never even considered.  
"_Embrace the power that is within the darkness. Use it to your advantage, and you can survive._  
_Otherwise, like you said, **you will die.**"_

Gary snapped back to hear his name being mentioned. "Gary, you and I will be making an attempt to cut her off from everyone. If she catches you, alert me at once." And just like that, Coronox was off.

Gary was calling the members of team RWBY to warn them about Ruby. "Blake, put me on speaker. Ruby has gone... Insane. We need to go find her. NOW."

The members of the team immediately took off, and Gary was on his own again. _Use the darkness to my advantage? Well then, darkness. How can I use you...?_

"What, you mean me?" Said a rather high pitched voice.

Gary pulled out Legion. "Who are you?"  
Suddenly, a small, floating, red skinned human with horns appeared next to him. "Name's Sin. You've been the first Archangel to contact me for AGES. Ugh, finally, some fresh air." Gary looked perplexed. "What do you mean, "The first Archangel?"

Sin did a facepalm. "You mean you didn't know? Alright, I killed a lot of Eternals about eh... 3000 years ago. As a punishment, I was to be locked away in the souls of people like you, also known as Archangels. However, I kinda like you. You and I are alike, yeah?"  
Gary responded by firing a laser, burning the horns black. "I don't know who or what you are, and we are nothing alike." Sin sighed. "Look, kid. I've been locked away for a long time. I really don't want any more lasers shot at me. But do you realize what you can do if you can free me, even for this much time? It means you can use me."

Gary cocked his head a bit. "Use you? What the hell does that mean?" Sin smirked. "It means that you and I officially have our minds synced. You know Coronox Kardas? He has about 6 minds synced up with him, the most dangerous one is the one that told you to use me in the first place, so I don't know if you should really use me or not. After all, I am all of the negativity formed from every single creature in the universe and all." Gary answered him, without a doubt. "Let's do this."

* * *

Yochi and Rhea saw team RWBY running around the school. "Uh, guys? What are you looking for?"  
Yang looked at them, dread in her face.  
"We're looking for Ruby. She attacked someone. I saw Gary helping Velvet get onto an ambulance. I hope she's fine." Yochi and Rhea looked at each other. "Call Veronica."

Veronica was busy in her room straightening her hair when her phone rang.  
"Hello?" "Veronica, this is Rhea. Gary and a few others are hunting down Ruby. I think she's gone insane."  
Veronica paused for a moment. "Alright. I'll be heading your way shortly."

* * *

Gary ran towards the mess hall, Sin still behind him, to see Ruby getting shot and fleeing. Gary started whispering to Sin;

"Wait, can only I see you?" Sin shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. I'm not activating any cloaks, but I'm pretty sure Obby can still see me." _Obby?_ Thought Gary. Derek suddenly grabbed Gary and dragged him off. "Stop talking to yourself and help us!"

Gary got up on his feet and began to run into the forest, chasing the red petals, faster than the others. _Ruby, you could have been so much more than this. Why did you blow it?_

* * *

Ruby Rose was running through a forest. She didn't know where it would lead, or how far it would take, but she had to get away. Get away somewhere where she could start a new life. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why didn't I think this through?_

She was suddenly stopped by Gary, who stood in front of her. "Ruby."  
She shot him in the chest, making him wince. "Gary."  
His chest quickly stitched itself back up. "Seriously, Ruby? This is all over love? All because you didn't get what you wanted? You're childish."

Ruby slashed him, leaving a cut on his face. "What would you know?! Your parents didn't get killed in front of your eyes! You didn't grow up alone with an antisocial uncle and an adoptive family! I have had NO ONE TO RELATE TO, GARY! NO ONE!"

She tried to slash again, but Gary grabbed the blade of the Scythe, letting it cut into his hand. "Now, do YOU know what it's like to see everyone around me get slaughtered, to be born a freak, to have a grudge, to build up my anger for so long..." Gary was suddenly having a green and red aura around him, closing his eyes and making Ruby a bit nervous.

"Never being able to release my anger, for fear that it would kill people...Heh. Ha. HAHAHAHAHA! SCREW THAT FEAR! IF EVERYONE IS TOO DAMN OBLIVIOUS TO REALIZE I NEED HELP, THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"

As he was yelling this, one of his eyes turned red, and the other green. The right side of his body had green flames emerging from his skin, and the left side having red blood coming out of him. The left wings were red, and the right wings were green, and Gary's voice distorted into a high pitched and low pitched voice,  
both speaking at once.

"_Now, if you could do me a favor and die for me as quickly as possible, that would be nice._"

Legion was no more. The staff was replaced with a purple spear on the right side, with 5 speartips at the end, and on the left, a gigantic butcher knife, dotted with red and black with a curved handle. Ruby attempted to charge at him, but he cut in an X pattern with both weapons. Ruby froze for a moment, and fell into 4 pieces, blood spewing from them and Ruby screaming as bodily fluids and organs hit the floor. "_HAHAHAHA! ROSES CAN'T STAND THE HEAT! Now, let's see who's on my kill list..._"

Onyx was inside of her room, getting her knives and hoping to join the chase, when Gary came in, 4 pieces of Ruby with him. She gasped, as Ruby's head was still crying and screaming. "_Hello, Onyx! I'm baaaaaaack!_"

Onyx froze, knives in hand. "...Sin...?" She threw the knives, Gary catching each one of them. "_Well, not exactly. See, me and Gary here are synced up, meaning that we share the same brains. So yeah._"

Gary then threw the knives back at Onyx. She was already in the hallway and turned, however, the knives landing in the wall. "_Shoot._"  
Gary then leviatated the knives, and started to launch them down the hallways of Beacon, turning at 90 degree angles until they reached Onyx.

* * *

Coronox was in the middle of talking with someone. "How... How did you escape?" Coronox asked the person.

Suddenly, his headset was active again with the sound of Onyx. "CORONOX! HELP! DORM ROOMS!" Then the sound of impaling occured.  
"Oh shit. You better still be here when I get back." The person sighed.  
"Can do, Dark God."

Coronox made it to the hallway to find Onyx's knives, flying and stabbing her, coming back out of her body, and stabbing her again, and again, and again.  
Coronox hit all of the knives with his tendrils and grabbed Onyx. "Are you okay?"Onyx shook her head. "Okay. I'm going to get you out of-"

He was sudenly grabbed by a red, flaming tendril. _"Get over here, Bro!"_ Coronox couldn't escape the tendril, and it ended up dragging him through walls of steel, into the big courtyard that was right outside the entrance to Beacon.

Coronox looked at his attacker; and paused with fear, switching out of his serious tone. "Sin? Is that you?"

Gary; or whatever was left of him; then clapped.  
"_Bravo, bravo. You still remember me? That's a good little brother. Now hold still and let me hear you squeal._" Coronox moved away instinctively, at his maximum speed, but it was no use.  
Sin managed to drag him and impale him, setting Coronox ablaze and holding in a scream of pain. "_Ah, what's wrong, Bro? Can't fight back? Remember, Sin is the darkness in people's souls, and that darkness creates Oblivion for everyone! I'm stronger than you are, little Bro. Why don't you call on that Osmosis guy?_"

Suddenly, Coronox's eyes turned white. "_Oh no, you did not just fucking call me that._"

* * *

Ozpin watched this all happening, and decided that it was time. He sent a message to Qrow.

To: Qrow  
From: Ozpin  
Message: Blank. Please input a message.

Qrow was busy meditating when he got a message on his tablet. "Oh great. Operation Falling Angel is about to begin!" He checked his scythes, and was mumbling "No" to all of them, until he reached a black one. "There you are."

* * *

Osmosis then cut the tendril in half, and shoved the sharp tip into Sin's face.  
Sin merely pulled it out, saying, _"Come on, is that the best that you have? 10,000 extra years really does give me an edge."_ Osmosis avoided a stream of green flames, and slashed at Sin, but Sin had teleported behind Osmosis, pushing him and pinning him to the ground.

_"Why do you yell at this guy so much? Gary's cool. We have a lot in common, ya know? We both dislike people, we both think that you are oblivious, we both want to kill you, we both want to kill you- whoops, I said that already. Guess I really want to kill you."_

Osmosis only heard "Ramble ramble ramble ramble." He then grabbed Sin's neck, holding it and crushing it with all of his might. "_I think you're the reason why I strangle him so much."_ But Sin only smiled. He grabbed the face of Osmosis, Hope Dust shimmering in his hand. "_Wha-_" Then, Osmosis fell to the ground, and his eyes turned back into yellow.

"What did you do to me?!" Yelled Coronox. Sin shook his hand around, all of the rainbow colored sparkles flying off of it. _"I just...Let's see, what were the effects again? Oh yeah; I cut off your connection to the Shadows, your Headset, your regeneration, your telepathy, your blood circulation, etc. You'll be fine after_ _I destroy your body."_

Coronox stared at him with disbelief. "You wouldn't dare."  
His answer came when an arm was sliced off of Coronox, making him scream upon realization that he could not regenerate. "You sick fuck!"  
"_Oh come on! SCREAM MORE!_" Sin then began slashing at all of Coronox's limbs, Coronox screaming with each one chopped off, creating a large pool of blood around them.

When it was just the torso left, Sin was all warm and fuzzy inside. _"Ahh, look at us now. Remember when you tried to kill me for nearly killing Onyx? Well, this reminds me of just that! Anyways..."_ Sin held both his spear and knife in one hand, pointing downwards._ "HEAD MATTER SPLATTER, BITCH!"_

Sin was about to plunge the weapons into Coronox's head, with his life flashing before his eyes. Veronica got into the courtyard.

"...Gary?" Gary looked at Veronica. "Oh. Hey... Sorry you gotta see me like this. But_ KILLING TIME!_" He resumed the blade's descent into the now fragile skull of Coronox.

That was when Qrow came, seeming to descend from the heavens. "Sup." was all that he said, landing a swift scythe slash right in the back of Gary's neck.

Immediately, the red and green aura stopped, and Gary fell to the ground, adding to the pool of blood around him. Coronox realized that he suddenly had everything back, and reattached his limbs. "What just happened?" Qrow took out a stethoscope. "Oh, don't worry. Maybe he's one of the lucky ones and is still alive." Qrow checked for a heart rate. But there was nothing.

Gary had flatlined.

"Ah crap. Ozpin is gonna be pissed."

* * *

Ruby saw this happening from a distance, limbs reattached and seeing Veronica grab Gary's body and sob to herself. _What...How... Uncle...?_

* * *

Author's Notes: DUN. DUN. DUUUUNNNNNNN. Yes. That happened. Gary's heart is no more. The end. Nah, just kidding. This will probably be another break, until I can think up of another chapter :P CYA NERDS, IMA WASTE MY LIFE IN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS!


	16. Double Helix of Sweet Revenge

**A/N Okay, my cousin got me banned from League until Friday because I kept getting disconnected and he was whining "CMON, RECONNECT, WE CAN WIN THIS!" We ended up not winning the match. Now I can't play League for a few days. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

* * *

_2 months later... _

Gary felt as though he was going through a long dream. His life was going on around him, different pictures showing different times. He didn't feel inclined to leave this place. For some reason, he felt at home inside of his memories. But something nagged at him. He began to run into different memories, ones that he never had before. These ones were of death, and carnage. But one particular one stood out to him. He watched the picture of his untimely death... _Wait, am I dead?_ But that wasn't all that he saw. He saw a white cloak, and a particularly powerful Eternal...

* * *

Veronica was the most noticeably depressed person at Beacon when Gary had passed. Team GRAY got over it as fast as they could, which was a week afterwards. But during that week, the world seemed to collapse in on their souls. They couldn't save Gary from the cruelness of the world, like they had wanted to.

Veronica was walking around Vale, until she went down an alley, and began to talk into a device on her wrist.  
"What now? It's been 2 months after Objective A has been taken down, and Objective B got captured last night by Ozpin. That leaves C and D, but I don't think we can make a move on them just yet. What do you suggest?" The voice of an older male responded into the mic.  
"Investigate A. I ran through the footage, and his power didn't get released from his body, like the deaths of all Archangels."

Veronica was both nervous and excited at the last part. Gary could be alive. But I'm going to have to kill him eventually. "So, is he still alive?"  
The male sighed. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure. It could be possible that the Eternal that was synced with him may have simply stopped his power from channeling, thus not letting it be released. This is only a theory though; I need to learn more about that Eternal."  
Veronica heaved out a heavy breath. "Alright. Winter out."

She returned to Beacon to find that people were gathering around something. It was a poster of Gary, candles and flowers all around it. The words on the poster said "For the man we all love to hate, and all hate to love." She scoffed. _Well, that isn't entirely nice, but at least it's honest._ Yochi walked up to her.  
"...Like it? I made it myself." Those were his only words, before he walked away soundlessly, the crowd parting for him.

Yochi was alone inside of the team dorm. "Damnit, how did it come to this? We WERE there for him! Why was he still damn lonely?"  
Yochi, in a fit of rage, threw his katana at the wall. However, it stuck inside of the wall, with a clanking noise. Curiousity ran through Yochi as he tore open the wall to find a tablet inside. He turned it on, and it was named "A Journal of Events."

Yochi began to scroll down it, reading everything that it said. It was obvious that Gary was apart of a group, but Yochi never thought that he was apart of a group like this. _The Four Horsemen...?_

* * *

Gary suddenly woke up, pain surging through his back. He couldn't feel his wings, or legs, so he looked around.

He was in some kind of hospital, but it seemed more like a military one. _No, more like a corporation one._

Ozpin entered the room. "Ah, so you've finally awoken. I've been waiting for this. It's not often that one lives without a beating heart."  
_Huh?_ Gary wondered. He suddenly realized that he wasn't warm at all. In fact, he didn't feel cold or warm.

Ozpin sighed. "Even if you just woke up, you must've noticed that your heart wasn't beating. Kids these days..."  
"Hey, what do you mean?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
Gary had grabbed a bonesaw from a table next to him, but the swing was blocked by Ozpin's cane. "You were dead, Gary. For the past 2 months."

Gary calmed down, and realized that his heart was indeed not beating. "Also, hopefully you were too dim-witted to notice that...Something else, was missing."  
At that moment, Gary realized why his back was in pain. His wings were cut off. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Gary threw out slashes as fast as he could, but Ozpin was remaining calm and blocking them, drinking coffee the entire time.

"You aren't as strong anymore, Gary. You would have become a normal human by now, if you weren't a Faunus. I would be careful if I were you. Also, we made some great experiments out of those dusty things."

Gary realized that fighting back was pointless, and got straight to the point without being frustrated. "What are you going to do to me now?" Ozpin smiled. "We're sending you to Rogue Camp. It's where-" Gary interrupted him. "I know what it is, Ozpin. I've been there." Ozpin shrugged. "Well then, you're going to like going back there again."

Ozpin began to reach for Gary, who raised the bonesaw. "STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Gary attempted a blast with HD, but that didn't work.  
"So, you haven't noticed that either?" Gary was still confused, looking at his dark hand. "What exactly happened?"

Ozpin then straightened his glasses. _Great, he's got the "Your powers are now useless and I am superior" face._

"When your heart gave out, so did all of your Hope Dust. You cannot use your staff, Legion, any longer. From now on, it's a blunt metal stick. I had your chainsaw sword transferred to the armory of Rogue Camp already, so you have no choice but to come with me."

Gary sighed. _Not in that hellhole again._ "Also, if you would like to know, we caught Ruby Rose. Don't be surprised if you run into her. Also, everybody thinks you are dead. You made your friends suffer by syncing with that Eternal."

Gary felt instant regret, but immediately recovered. "Can we just go, already?"

On the way there, Gary was calmly walking behind Ozpin, still in serious pain because his wings were removed._ How will people believe I'm the Archangel if I have no more wings?_ Then, that's when it hit Gary. Ozpin removed his wings for 2 reasons; the first was for his own developing purposes, and the second was for this exact occasion. The man had been planning everything.

Ozpin stopped at a monorail. "This is your stop. Just tell them your name, and you'll go through inspection." Gary grudgingly walked onto the monorail, looking at Ozpin with a _"I'm coming for you next"_ face. As the monorail was going, he was thinking to himself.  
_Just what did you try to do, Sin?_  
_I tried to kill Oblivion._

Gary was both excited and angry at that moment, because that meant that he had a backup source of power, but also the reason he was in this mess.  
"Well, guess what, you're the ass who made me literally dead to the world."  
_Sorry about that. But... I failed. He isn't gone._

Gary started to realize that Sin was sounding very weak. "Hey, what happened to you?"  
That was when the monorail hit it's destination, a guard staring at Gary, who was talking to himself. "Hey, get off. You're here."  
Gary snapped back to see a middle-aged guard, pointing him where to go.  
"So what'd you do?" Gary smiled at him. "Do you really want to know?" The guard stared at him with a pokerface. "Try me."

Gary shrugged. "Well, I tried to kill an Eternal, didn't work. I also dumped a red hooded girl named Ruby Rose, who recently went insane and began killing people because I set her off the edge, and I attacked a student or two at Beacon." The guard looked disappointed. "Lame. I've seen people come in saying that they ate people and stripped them. Now follow me."

Gary followed the guard to a huge, fortified area with only one visible way in, and out. _The Rogue Camp._ The guard showed a card to a barrier, and the barrier opened up. As Gary was walking through it, the guard spoke yet again, holding something in his hand. "Halt. Before you go in, I need to secure a collar on you. If you try any funny business, or kill too many other prisoners on purpose, this will instantly incinerate you at the press of a button. This barrier is the toughest Dust barrier in Remnant. It stretches down from here, to the center of the planet. You can't dig under this, you can't go over it, and you can't go straight through it. If you try to use a card, guess what? Cards only respond to who uses them. If someone else gets a hold of someone else's card, the card is immediately shut down. No one has escaped here, in all of history."

* * *

Gary was fitted with the collar and entered the camp, where many different kinds of people lie. He was escorted into the Warden's Office. "Name."  
"Gary Pheunomic, sir."  
The Warden suddenly looked up at him. "Gary? Second time in a row? Oh well, even good-hearted people don't do good things. Things have changed since you last arrived, Gary. People here are much more vicious, and won't hold back anything if you manage to piss them off, which you seem to be very good at doing."

Gary shrugged. "As always, there are a few rules. 1. Do not kill anyone without someone witnessing you doing it in self defense. 2. If being caught trying to escape, we will forcibly execute you, via shoving you into the barrier. That is all. Everything else is allowed."

Gary was then brought into a room, with a single bathroom. "Here's your cell." And the gate closed behind him. Gary sighed and turned around to look at his surroundings- Only to have his head shoved back across the gate, and having his gut punched and him being flipped onto the ground behind his attacker.

"Welcome to my humble abode, asshole." Gary noticed that 3 prisoners were covering in fear of Ruby Rose. Gary grabbed her arm, and threw her to the wall, hearing a_ crack_. "Welcome yourself, bitch."

* * *

** Author's Notes: Alright, I've recently gotten a brain surge, so I may or may not be writing more often. I'll probably upload a chapter or two next week, as I have a full week break from school. Until then, catch you later.**


	17. Campfire

Gary was confused for a moment after he had thrown Ruby into the wall of a cell. He saw that she was covered in metal spikes, all over, and she looked...Off.

Even if she was insane, she looked like she was in recent distress. However, as Gary as thinking this, he got punched right in the gut, stunning him for a bit, and then feeling a double-legged kick to the face, getting knocked out. During this time, Gary was yet again inside of his little dark void of memories. This was when he heard the voice again.

* * *

"_Hey, Gary._"

Gary crossed his arms, tapping his feet.  
_"What?"_   
"You still never answered my question. What the hell HAPPENED to you?" Sin sighed loudly.

_"If you must know, I removed a memory or two from you. The ones that even you wouldn't like to investigate. The only thing you do need to know, is that Oblivion beat me, again. He nearly snuffed me out for good, but I managed to keep myself alive by hiding inside of your heart, but that troublesome Qrow managed to figure that out. He took out the blood vessel that connected the heart and the brain, so the only place I could hide was in your soul. Turns out, it worked. It also let me take full control over your body, like a posession. __Think...Exorcisms."_

Gary was close to throwing up upon hearing this. "So...You're controlling me? Everything I do, it's caused by you, and I'm actually dead?"  
Sin materialized in the void, nodding.  
_"You're on the right track. However, I left you free will. Mainly because you are the best vessel for me that I have found so far. I missed out on one Archangel already, so I'm not giving up on you. My only purpose in life that was given to me was to exact revenge, no matter what. No one told me which revenge to exact,_  
_so I followed others. And I think you know which person to take revenge on, Gary. That Father Time guy. It's actually rather ironic;_  
_you basically killed yourself so you could fool everyone into letting you kill him alone, and making him think you were dead, in the process. Clever little revenge taker, you."_

Gary waved both of his hands in front of him, saying "Oh, you. But how am I still able to move and stuff without any blood pumping through me?"

Sin poked Gary, knocking him off balance. _"My own personal energy, whatever is left of it after I my essence got chopped in half by a certain Dark God, also acts as a power source for your body. You used to have 3 power sources, actually; that Hope Dust thingy in your heart, which leaked out after Qrow killed you, your wings, which got removed by Pinhead, and then there's me, who got severely limited by Oblivion. So now, you are basically like everyone else, except for one thing."_  
Gary scratched his chin, then saying "And what would that be?" Sin smiled.

_ "You cannot die as long as I'm still here."_

* * *

Gary then woke up to see his ribcage ripped open,  
Ruby licking one of his ribs clean. Gary did not feel pain_(Thank goodness for that)_, due to having no blood, to which Ruby commented "Yuck, this tastes awful. Now I know why humans have blood in them, adds a bit of substance, you know?"  
She didn't even notice Gary wake up, and immediately punch her jaw, feeling it crack. Ruby was surprised and spat out a bit of blood, stumbling backwards. Gary was a mess, as his entire chest was ripped open and the other prisoners in the cell were shocked at both. "Wait a minute, how the hell..." Gary then grabbed Ruby, until their faces were up close. "Listen, I'm not here for you, I'm here because I need to get out. So how about you go do your own business, and I'll do mine,  
okay? _If you get in my way, I know how to kill you, Blood Rose._"

There was a surprising bit of malice on that last sentence, making even Ruby fearful. She began to back off, mumbling to herself and pulling her jaw back into place. The black-haired prisoner was slowly approaching Gary, obviously trying to avoid being a nervous wreck.  
"Uh..Um... My name is Julie, and I...I... Wanted to know why you are here...Because those two, John and Bruiser, also wanted to..."  
Gary noticed that the girl was scared out of her mind, probably even about to piss herself. He didn't try to put a hand on her shoulder,  
fearful that she would take it as an attack, so instead he put his hands to his side.

"My name's Gary. I kinda... Broke up with Ruby. A few months ago. All you need to know is, I accidently made her go nuts and end up here. Oh, and I'm also posessed by an evil god, fueled only by revenge. And I lost my parents in a fiery raid on Vale, and I chopped Ruby into 4 pieces. I'm sure we'll get along just fine." Gary was being unusually negative right now, but that was simply because he hated this place, and everyone in it. Julie simply got worse, walking back into a corner with John and Bruiser hugging each other and whimpering. During this time, Ruby got back up. "So what are you going to do if you ever "Get out" of here? I'm certain they aren't going to let a freak like you out anytime soon.  
Say, where are your wings anyway, Archangel?"

Gary was extremely angry at that last remark, until Sin came in. "_Focus."_ Gary was clenching his fist so hard, that a noticeable hole appeared in his hand, but he heavily exhaled anyways.  
"Ozpin took them. Oblivion and Qrow killed me. And Veronica gave me a few clues as to which Society I need to bring down, because they killed my parents.  
And so, I'm going to go and kill them all. _How does that sound to you, Roxanne?_"

Ruby froze upon the calling of her full name.  
"What...How do you...?" Gary's voice suddenly switched to a high and low pitched voice, both playing at once, like two music soundtracks that completely countered each other. "_I know a lot of things, Blood Rose, and you do not._" This caused Ruby to back off, and realizing that Gary's rib cage had suddenly closed in a matter of seconds, like opening and closing a mouth. She was saved by the annoucement to come to the office of the administrator. She walked outside, spitting at Gary, who wiped it off with a single swipe. Gary looked at the prisoners, who were much more calm after Gary had left, and laid on their beds. "So, can one of you fill me in on things that had happened to her?"

John stopped breathing for a moment, but eventually got his senses back and spoke.

* * *

"Well, you see, she already ate some other guy's ribs, she's been kicked off a cliff, two awfully friendly inmates, Lily and Max,  
helped her through her troubles, and they had to leave 2 weeks ago, since their time here was up. She got really sad after that.  
Then, rumors began to spread about her attempting an escape. I think it's bullshit. She obviously has done nothing weird as of yet,  
but I also feel like you can't know what anyone even does anymore.  
The strangest people get transferred here, and I don't like it at all."  
John then sat up, looking at Gary directly in the eyes.  
"Say, you aren't going to go berserk and kill us all, right?"  
Gary decided this wasn't the time to intimidate him, and instead replied calmly. "No, I won't. Ruby is still a child. She was this way because her parents got assassinated, like mine. Ever since then, she felt alone, for nearly 10 years. During this time, she feels like no one truly "Loves her" as she puts it out, but she doesn't try to make contact with anyone. She started to do it...Forcefully, after I dumped her. She started to sexually assault students at Beacon Academy, and when one survived thanks to me and a few others, she attempted to get one last student before she was eventually caught. I don't know the rest after that, because that was when I died."

John stood back a bit, crawling to the back of the wall by his bed. "Wait a minute, died?"  
Julie slapped John, shocking him.  
"Leave him alone. I don't think he wants to talk about it, especially to idiots like you."

* * *

The next day, Gary was brought out to a hunting session. During this session, the weapons that belonged to the right inmates were handed back out to them, Gary receiving Soul Shredder yet again. "Oh baby, I didn't realize how much I loved you." Bruiser stared at him, moving an eyebrow up. "You have some attachment issues."

Gary looked over to Ruby to see her attaching clips to her waist, and oiling her sniper scythe. He followed her to see that she had a keycard, one that the guards used to get in and out. _Ruby, that won't work. Don't they tell you anything?_

The prisoners who were armed then had to line up by the main gate of the Camp, Wardens keeping the line single-file. Then, the prisoners were forced to run to a Nevermore nest. The run was apparently 7 miles long, according to Julie.  
Gary felt nothing, really. No pain, no warmth, no hunger, which was unusual. It was as if he had absolute resistance to_ Famine._ That was his Horseman name,  
but _why am I thinking of that now?_ He noticed that one of the prisoners tripped, and when the Wardens passed by, they all hit him with electric rods. The man was fried, and turned into a pile of ash.  
"Yeesh." Mumbled Gary.

When they finally made it to the Nevermore nest, a truck driver made an annoucement. "These Nevermores have been stealing our supplies and attacking out truck drivers. Try to take out as many of them as you can, before the mother Nevermore gets back. Once the mother Nevermore arrives, focus your attacks on it.  
Now, go!"

The prisoners all charged, yelling out battle cries.  
Ruby was going ahead of the pack of prisoners, moving at supernatural speeds, and then made a mighty leap up to the giant tree where the nest was located. She landed smack into a Nevermore, killing it instantly and going through it, then starting to spin around with her scythe, dealing swift and well placed blows to all of the Nevermores in the area. Gary and Sin were both marvelled at the speed of Ruby.  
"_Okay, now even I don't know what's motivating her. She must've gotten her strength like this through her own self-discipline._"

And then, out of seemingly nowhere, a gigantic, mother Nevermore came in from the sky. Gary and a few other prisoners with ranged weapons tried firing at it, but it was useless, because it was using it's wings as a barrier for it's face, and was spinning to avoid larger projectiles. Afterwards, it immediately retaliated, firing off feathers, impaling various prisoners, John and Julie included.  
"Damnit."  
It was then that Ruby launched off of the tree, landing her scythe blade in between feathers inside of the Grimm's neck. It attempted to throw her off by plunging into a downward spiral, but she then stabbed it in the eye, causing the Nevermore to flail in the sky and begin to crash.

Gary was the only prisoner that decided to follow her, and the Wardens were too busy picking up bodies to notice him. Ruby was moving closer and closer to the barrier, using the Nevermore for distance. _I sure hope this works._ She kept thinking that over and over again, in complete doubt. At about 80 feet in the sky, she launched herself off of the Nevermore and slammed into the ground. Gary was getting closer to her, while she transformed her scythe into it's rifle form. _What is she-_

Ruby then shot herself, falling straight through the barrier, unharmed. _Smart girl,_ Sin thought. But then, Ruby twitched. Her legs got set on fire by the barrier, and she began to scream in pain from the flames. "Ah, hell." muttered Gary.

The screaming was beginning to draw the attention of nearby Wardens, who were approaching.

Meanwhile, the administrator was looking through a security camera at Gary, who was watching Ruby get burned. "Activate his collar." Sin then gave Gary an instinct. "_Teleport that collar away. NOW!_" Gary did as he was told, grabbing the collar with his dark hand and teleporting it off. The administrator pushed the button to activate the collar; and it appeared around his neck. The people inside of the room were panicking and running away as the administrator turned into a puddle of boiling blood in a mere 2 seconds.

Gary was then firing off bolts at the Wardens approaching him, some of them managing to tough them out and still running relentlessly towards him. _Cmon, Blood Rose, get the hell back up..._  
That was when Ruby charged into a Warden, legless and on fire, and began to shred him to pieces. "**I. Want. To. FEAST!**" Upon this bloodchilling cry, Wardens stopped in place, as Ruby stared at them with bloodlust in her eyes. She then leaped, a whooping 2 miles across, and sank her teeth down into a Warden's neck, tearing the body down. She then rushed back to the barrier using her arms only, and stopped upon noticing Gary. "You had nothing to do with this."  
Ruby passed through the barrier again, when she finally knocked out from the pain. Gary was hesitating upon seeing the barrier, a slight heat ripple showing where it was._ Ah screw it, yolo._ He walked through it; completely unharmed.

"_I forgot to tell you that it only burns live matter._"  
"You asshole."  
Gary then picked up Ruby, and started to run from the Rogue Camp.

* * *

** Author's Notes: My idea surge is back, folks.** This chapter officially marks the start of the 3rd series arc, Petals and Feathers. Other than that, League of Legends is intoxicating. I cannot stop playing. Also, **KILL LA KILL HOLY FUCK, YOU ARE SO AMAZING WITH YOUR PLOT TWISTS ERMAHGERD.**


	18. Twists of Fate

Ozpin was struggling to keep himself calm.

He had just gotten the message that both Gary and Ruby had escaped the Rogue Camp. With two horsemen going rogue, things were starting to look grim for the future of Beacon. Glynda was handing him a cup of tea, which he accepted with a shaking hand. "Th-thank you."  
He sipped the warm fluid and took a deep breath.  
"Glynda, contact the rest of the Corporation. Both Gary and Ruby have escaped Rogue Camp."  
Glynda then tensed. "Certainly, sir." She began walking out of the door to his office, until he added one final remark. "Glynda, wait. I have one more request; send in the Agents."

Glynda stopped, only her arm out the door. "**THE** Agents, sir? They are still seriously unstable, and we still haven't gotten them to work toge-"

Ozpin then uncharacteristically took off the hilt on his cane, revealing a black rapier. "Do it."

* * *

Coronox's mind was hazy, and it even hurt to think. He was recovering from his last fight with Gary Pheunomic, because he had shown his full power towards him, and he was paying for it still.

He had entered a pitch-black room, and in the center of it, a chessboard was laid out on a table. "Now, let's see, what are the points of interest for today?"

He checked the board for any recent activity, stopping to look at a white bishop piece, labeled "Gary."  
"Hmm."  
Coronox looked at the piece next to Gary and saw Ruby's piece, a red knight.  
"Hmph. Both of them are still here. Now, Pheunomic, how exactly did you escape death this time?"  
He stopped and shuddered a bit when he saw various black knight pieces, 6 in total, that got closer to the two.

"Oh, dear. Not those guys. But then again, I don't like Gary either. Hmm..." He then moved Gary and Ruby's pieces next to the 6 black knights. "...Ah well, Karma won't affect me too much, hopefully. Still, what's the worse that can happen?" A light went on in his head. "Oh, yes. Now I know." He made up two more pieces, and named them Lily and Max, putting them in the middle of the black knights. "Let's see how this exactly turns out, Blood Rose."

* * *

Gary had been walking for hours, carrying Ruby on his back across a barren wasteland. He didn't feel tired, or hot, but he did feel bored. Ruby still didn't wake up, and her legs were massively burned off, so he was forced to carry her around.  
Eventually, he found two giant boars, who began charging at him.  
"Ah, shit."  
This was when Ruby had woken up. She instantly leaped off of Gary; but stumbled upon realizing she didn't have her legs, and fell face-first on the ground. The two boars were coming closer, and Gary had his crossbow out, waiting and aiming them down. He fired off a bolt into the front leg of one of the boars, causing it to fall over and the other one to flip over it, tusks impaling it in the stomach. Mid-flip, Gary fired 3 bolts in quick succession inside of it's stomach, killing it. And then, Ruby began to crawl towards them, faster than a fox. She was devouring them, and Gary was awestruck, standing there.  
_She has a really fucking big appetite._  
"I think we established that, considering she ate 3 people."  
Ruby then looked up at Gary, blood smeared on her face. "Waht?" She muttered, meat in her mouth. "Uh, keep chewing, I guess."  
_Oh man. If you still needed food, would you share with her?_  
_Hell no._

* * *

In the next minute, both of the boars were picked clean to the bone, two big skeletons in their place. Ruby then yawned, a voice telling her to sleep.  
"Nap time!"  
And she fell asleep inside of some tall grass. Gary shook his head. "Man, what am I going to do with her? She's got so much misfortune already, and now I'm here."

_That's it!_  
"What's "it?"  
_Sorry, Gary. This may sting a bit._  
"The fuck are you-" A small beam of light suddenly came out of Gary's head, entering Ruby's head. Gary could do nothing but freeze in place. Sin had entered Ruby's mind, and was freely roaming around in it. He frantically searched for someone, until a familiar voice called out to him.  
"So, you've come crawling back to me, asshole?" Sin sneered. "_Oh please, I'm not the one who actually has a vessel who can only fucking crawl right now, __Misfortune._"

Misfortune then came up to Sin, having black hair and red eyes. "So, why are you wasting yourself on that Gary guy? You think you're still bound to only one purpose? Pathetic."  
Sin sighed. "_Look, I haven't talked to you in a REALLY long time, so can we just have an actual talk? I'm sorry I dumped you, all right? But ever since we were 90 is a PRETTY LONG FUCKING TIME._"  
Misfortune only slapped him, knocking him back a bit. "Do you know why I'm bound to this girl? I made a promise to someone, and I intend to keep it."

Sin got back up, attempting to think of another comeback, but failing. "_I'm only helping Gary because..._" Misfortune then sat down. "...Because both of our vessels are exactly the same as us."

* * *

Gary suddenly had control again, and fell straight down to the ground beneath him.  
"What was that about?" He heard Sin chuckle. _Just reconnecting with a friend._

Ruby then woke up, popping a bubble of saliva that she made while snoring. "Huh? What?" Her legs had already come close to growing her feet back, rest and food making her regenerate as fast as possible. "Ah, sweet. Almost got legs! Wait a minute... Gary, why are you here?"  
Gary didn't take too much time to think about it. "Because you nearly got out of hell yourself. This is what happens to everyone I know. They come so close to something, and then BAM. They're gone, or never the same."

Ruby reached up to his shoulder, placing a hand on it. "Gary? Are you okay? Gary?" Gary was too busy remembering people that he had lost; his parents, their workers...  
"Gary, why are you here? Answer me. And please, give me a straight answer."

Gary then snapped out of it, clearing his throat. "I'm here... To get revenge. I feel like I'm owing something to someone when they take someone from me. Do you know what my mom always said? "Death is a mercy, and too many good people have mercy to spread." If I simply want to kill someone for revenge? Heh. That's a mercy. Killing everyone around them, making them suffer, breaking their spirit?  
That's what I do. I'm not a hero. I don't have mercy, and I don't want it. I came here because I didn't want my friends involved this time. You remember the last time. You got stabbed, along with the rest of my team, attempting to help me with my own personal revenge.  
I came out here, because I'm not being the victim of my own sins any longer, and my friends should not be tied up in this. Also, you are completely naked."

Ruby was struggling to stay awake, until that last part. "Aw, but don't you like that?"  
Gary slapped her, bringing her down to the ground. "Shut up. It's weird."

The two managed to eventually create a tent out of boar skin, and camped out there for 2 weeks or so. During this time, certain... People, were making their way over.

* * *

"Uno, when are we getting there?"  
"Shut it, Pent."  
The team of 6 were known simply as the Agents, and they were jumping from branch to branch in the Emerald Forest, flying around the trees effortlessly. All 6 of them were wearing black combat suits, with magazines for their weapons on them and emergency jetpacks on their backs. A prototype bag known as the SWA, Space Warp Actualizer, was an endless bag, and they could drop off items to other SWA packs instantly.

The 6 were known as Uno, Binon, Trinos, Quadron, Pent, and Hexalia. The 6 managed to get past the Emerald Forest fairly quickly, in 10 minutes.  
"Damnit, we needed to get out faster. Cut it down to 5 next time, team." Uno yelled.  
Binon began complaining. "Since when did they make you the leader, smart ass?"

Uno chucked a Sai at Binon, clipping him to a tree. 5 Agents landed on the ground outside of the forest, and Binon was still pinned to the wall, the Sai controlled by magnetic urges to stay inside of his body.  
"They made me leader since 2 months ago. Now, we got two lunatics to catch, so you better not slow us down, Binon."  
The Sai was suddenly pulled right out of Binon, making him wince a bit and a dark aura was appearing around him;  
until Hexalia punched him in the gut, making the aura fade away.  
"Control it better. We need to if we plan on taking our targets down."

Ozpin watched through cameras in their eyes of what was happening. He was smiling the whole way through. "Now, what can an Archangel and a Rose do about 6 unholy abominations?"

* * *

Author's Notes: **BUILD UPPPPPPP.** Sorry if this was a little short, my idea surge takes place a chapter or so after this one, so stay tuned.  
Also, I literally came up with the "Agents" on the spot.  
This was Ozpin's and Coronox's two cents on the subject for this chapter, and I've been thinking about **Time's** reaction to the escape.  
Until then, catch you later.


	19. Contenders

Father Time had gotten the message about Gary and Ruby's escape.

He wandered about his office, a tall, dark room with a campfire and only a table and a chair. Eventually, he sighed and pressed a button down on his table.  
"Melody?" He said into the mic, in a nervous voice. He patiently awaited and plugged his ears, and Melody came screaming back into the microphone.  
"HEY, TIME! I just finished experimental prototype robot, or EPR for short, number 26! Bet you want me to send him out, right? Right? I'm right, aren't I?"  
Time face palmed, sighed, and replied. "Yes, I want you to send Zephyr to two targets-" Melody interrupted Time, making him a little pissed off. "OOH! Is it Objective 1 and 2? KNEW IT!" Time then shouted back.  
"JUST SEND HIM, ALRIGHT?!" and turned off the microphone.

He looked outside of a window in his office, where he got a good look at the mountain range-  
and the gigantic fortress that was around him, and pondered. _How did you escape this time, Archangel?_  
**_Don't do any more that you might regret, Time. My view of you is getting weaker and weaker by the minute. What ever happened to the feared Father Time, the one who stopped abominations and world-wide threats?_** _Oh shut it, you. It isn't easy to stop threats anymore, and they know that. These..._  
_Things, are getting too cunning, too smart, too powerful._

* * *

Veronica was enjoying a midnight stroll around Vale, basking in the light of the street lamps and loving the fact that no cars were about.  
However, a katana was held up to her throat, and Yochi had arrived.  
"I'm going to ask you a few questions, "Winter."  
Veronica had put her hands up, chuckling. "Oh please, I deal with much more enjoyable company than you, Valdazian. You really think you can take me?"  
The blade of the katana began to enter the skin on her neck, leaking a small trail of blood down her black dress.  
"Try me, asshole. Question 1. What the fuck IS GARY?!"

Veronica then slammed her wrist into Yochi's stomach, pushing him away. She pulled out her auto-shotgun and aimed it at his head.  
"Alright, I'll answer your questions, but I'll also make sure that you don't escape alive with the knowledge. Besides, you have your own secrets, don't you, Child of Grimm?"

* * *

Gary and Ruby had been walking for days, and they finally found a road.  
"Oh, road, sweet road." Ruby muttered, exhausted. Gary noticed a truck coming down the road, and it was going pretty fast. Gary put his thumb up, but that was when Ruby had jumped. She landed straight through the windshield of the truck, slamming the driver's head into the back of the seats, and making it explode. Ruby got back up and waved to Gary. "Try this sometime!" Well, now I'm finally convinced she has lost her mind. Ruby grabbed clothes off of the driver, and everything was way too big for her. Gary tried to avoid laughing, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh man, that looks so stupid on you!"  
Ruby frowned at him. "Oh really? Guess I better just stay naked then..." Ruby began unbuttoning the jacket, and Gary immediately grabbed her hand, stopping her.  
"_No._"  
Ruby and Gary stared at each other for a moment, directly in the face. That was when Ruby had noticed something inside of Gary. She saw... Helplessness. No, you aren't going to be swayed by him any longer. Got that? Ruby nodded.  
"The heck was that?"  
Gary asked. Ruby then waved her arms in the air, saying "Oh, nothing, nothing. No immortal beings in me!"  
Gary raised an eyebrow and finally let go of her hand.

After about 30 minutes of arguing, Ruby finally was able to drive the truck. She drove for about an hour until they saw normal land again. Trees and grass were seen, and she was approaching an airport, fast. "Uh, Ruby? Where are we going?" Ruby had a sinister smile on her face, one that Gary recognized; he used it himself. "I'm going to find the guy who killed my parents, silly. And if you have a problem with it, I recommend that you jump off this truck right now."

* * *

By this time,  
The Agents had already reached the Rogue Camp, and walked inside. Uno had looked around, until he found a guard. "May I speak to the administrator?" The guard suddenly looked pale, and sweat was dripping on his face. "He's... Dead. Sorry, Agents." Uno sighed, and looked back up at the man, causing him to jump back.  
"Alright, I'll ask one more question." Uno took out a tablet from his SWA, with a picture of Ruby and Gary on it. "Have you seen these two?"  
The guard nodded his head, not sure if he was relieved to get the Agents away or afraid of the two in the picture. "Yeah, I've seen them. That Gary guy killed the administrator, and helped the girl escape. They can't have gotten too far away, it'll take months on foot to reach a town."  
Binon looked a little worried. "Can we still catch up with them? I mean, even with our speed, it'll take time. And they can get to a lot of places in time." Uno thanked the guard anyways, and the guard nervously walked away.  
The Agents began to run across the wastelands, determined to kill Gary and Ruby.

After he was certain the Agents were gone, the guard heaved a sigh of relief and took off his wig.  
"Cinder, the Agents were here. They definitely are trying to get rid of Gary and Ruby. What I didn't tell them is that one of the delivery trucks didn't make it at all today. What's your next move?"  
Cinder responded, with a more sinister tone than usual. "Thanks, Roman. My move? Simple. Stop everyone from killing the two so I can take them for myself. I just hope Time hasn't deployed his part of the game yet..."

* * *

Coronox entered the room with the chessboard once again, checking every once in a while on new pieces added. He was incredibly surprised to see 6 new pieces.

"Oh, what have we here?" He looked at a noticeable Cyan colored piece, sticking out from the average red, black, and white. "Zephyr? The hell are you doing here?" Coronox looked at the direction the piece was going, and it was heading towards the 6 black knights, much closer. A red queen was also something he noticed, and she had 3 red pawns with her. "Ah, Cinder. I knew something was wrong with you. Maybe if I could just..." He took Zephyr's piece and knocked over all of the pawns with it, and then placing it right next to Cinder. "Check and Mate. One contender out of the game."

His gaze then followed to Time, who was a Cyan King piece, staying stationary at the end of the chessboard. "Oh, trying to find a calm salvation, are you, Time? That won't happen." He attempted to move Gary's piece, but it wouldn't budge, as if it was stuck to the board. "The hell?" Suddenly, the piece began glowing green and red, burning Coronox's hand. "_Nope!_" was all that came out of the piece. "Sin, you son of a goddamn bitch.  
Great, looks like I need to take down only 2 more contenders, and my plans will come to fruition."

Gary was watching over Ruby as she was asleep. Once he finally drove to the airport, he suddenly realized that he may be Wanted. He panicked and ducked down as someone came to investigate the truck. The moment the door opened, Gary fired a bolt from SS straight into the guard's head. He quickly grabbed Ruby (still sound asleep) and jumped into a cargo crate nearby, and the crates were all being loaded onto a plane. Ruby woke up, saying "YES!", scaring the living daylights out of Gary. He immediately closed his mouth, but that didn't stop one of the loaders.  
"Whoa, what the fuck is that?"  
Gary kept thinking to himself, _oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god._ "Yeah, it's some kind of weird Faunus boy or something. Just load it on." Gary sighed, attempting to make it not too loud. The cargo doors shut on the plane, so Gary and Ruby jumped out of the box they were in. They checked inside of the other box to find a small, red skinned boy, with curved horns. They decided not to bother him, as he looked rather angry.

The two sat down on some bags as the plane took off into the sky. "So, who is this guy?" Ruby seemed uncomfortable, but she talked anyways. "His name is Jack Everest. He sent assassins disguised as the White Fang to kill my mom.  
Yang knew about it, but even I don't know how she did. I think Ozpin knew. That's probably why he commented on my eyes the first time we met."  
The two stood up off the crates, and began to check the plane. They managed to find the pilots, Ruby putting her ear on the door. "Now, don't get too reckless, Rub-" She tore the hinges off the door, and began choking the two pilots. Gary was speechless, while Ruby was getting intimidating. "Tell them you're fine, then turn off the radio. Do it or you die. I don't care if this plane goes down with me; I'll live and you won't."  
_Wow, she's getting aggressive._  
The older man revealed himself as the pilot, and the co-pilot, his son, punched in coordinates for Jack Everest's mansion. He said that the trip would take up to 12 hours.  
Ruby got bored much sooner, and asked a question. "So, you guys know any jokes?"

* * *

After about 11 hours and 45 minutes passed in the plane, the co-pilot was beginning to fall asleep, until he suddenly jolted upright by a beeping sound. Ruby had just woken up, looking around frantically. "Huh? What?" The co-pilot suddenly began freaking out, the pilot trying to calm him down, until he saw the reason why. "Uh oh. Incoming projectiles! Six in total! Oh god, I think they're missiles!"  
He pushed a "CAUTION" button hidden in the under compartment of the seat, and the plane began to zoom forward at a fast speed, completely losing the "missiles" and arriving right on schedule over Jack Everest's mansion.

* * *

Binon was getting impatient, trying to fly up to the plane at max speed. "No! It's getting away!" And he still attempted to catch up to the plane, eventually getting stopped by Uno. "Calm down. We can't reach it, but we know where it's going to go if we follow it." Binon cursed under his breath and slowed down. Pent came up to Binon, attempting a talk. "Hey, we can't win them all, even Eternals can't do that. The most we can do is at least try to not have bitter relations with ourselves."

* * *

Ruby asked for a parachute, excitedly. She grabbed one and immediately jumped off, the pilot yelling "Wait! We haven't told you how to use it!" Ruby realized this and facepalmed herself.  
"Shi-" She landed on the ground with a splat, right next to a very surprised Jaune Arc. Jaune suddenly got crushed underneath Gary, who landed, broke his legs, and grew new ones. Jaune, however, was disabled for now. His spine was broken, and the other members of team JNPR came rushing over.

"Ah hell." Gary and Ruby both muttered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry, Google Chrome is no longer opening up so I have to use Firefox now :C Also, League of Legends is so amazing. The end.**


End file.
